Volturi's doctor
by Lady.Frostbite
Summary: Caius Volturi broken the most importal law of Volturi for the desire of his dead cold heart. The vicious vampire has a weakness that hardly anyone ever knew about, who basically has Caius wrapped around her little.
1. Chapter 1

Caius Volturi was looking at the twenty years old girl standing next to his mother. It's have been fifteen years since Volturi went to Fork about Cullen and their daughter but they didn't kill anyone this day because Alice Cullen found proofs. Aro and Carlisle made a deal that every year Renesmee and her family need to be at Volturi ball and checked at the girl.

Caius was ready to die from boredom. He wants something to cheer him up and because he was a bastard, his wish is not going to be true.

Suddenly a female voice sounded from the door:'' You're a psychopath with narcissistic tendencies; get your terminology straight." the woman muttered into her chin, knowing Caius heard him if his laugh was any indication.

Everyone except Caius turned around to see who had just been speaking.

They saw a strange woman standing in the door of the room. The woman was maybe 5 ft. 5" tall and looked pretty young, in her mid to late 20s probably. She was in a blood-red knee-length Dior, and h light-brown, slightly wavy hair was cascading down to her shoulders. It made a perfect contrast to her alabaster-colored, very even skin. With her high cheekbones and her slim body that was rounded in just the right places, she could only be described as beautiful. Her hazelnut eyes were fixed on Caius's back.

"I know. I know. I'm hot. Smoking sexy even. Calm down, there is no need to remind me." Emmett's booming laugh broke through the silence.

"Yeah" Caius finally said, still not turning around. His voice was neutral, not giving anything away.

The strange woman began to smirk.''Remember when we went to Disneyland for Demetri's birthday and those two Playboy models wouldn't stop hitting on you?"

"Jealous?" Caius finally turned around now, seeing the woman for the first time. . Everything froze when he saw her. His breath fled from his lungs as though someone had tightened strong ropes around his chest, and his eyelids fought to stay studied her intensely. Apparently, he liked what he saw because his eyes lit up. And not just for the briefest moment, like House usually displayed his emotions: only for the very attentive observer to notice, before it was gone, hidden behind a mask of indifference.

He nodded his head towards the woman's top "Your favorite color is still black, I see, and you still got that annoying accent of yours"

"Well, that might be because I am still German and as you said, most people don't change and I can't change my birthplace, I don't want to change my nationality and I won't change my favorite colororor At least not in the near future, because I like all three of them."

By now the woman was not just smirking anymore but had a bright smile plastered on her face which made her look even more beautiful. Caius was not the only one to notice that. Cullen and every Coven were staring open-mouthed at her, while Marcus was just curiously watching the whole scene playing out in front of him.

Marcus Volturi acquired the power to read the emotional ties between people but he did not need his power to see the war between his mind and his brother's mouth for the reasons he had to choose

Brain'' Hello my beautiful angel that is so lovely and sexy in every wawawawantn this table right now and touch your dark brown hair, I love you so damn much I can hardly contain myself half the time, YOU'RE FUCKING PERFECT! DAMMIT URSULA I LOVE YOU AND YOUR ADORABLE EYES AND HEAD TILTE''

Caius considered here for a moment and then his face began to light up again and slowly began to make his way over to the door where the woman was standing. She hadn't moved an inch ever since she entered the conference pairs of eyes were following their king making his way over to her.

Caius stopped about a foot in front of her. It was now even more apparent how tall he was since he was looming over her by at least 1 1/2 head lengths. They looked at each other for a moment, both grinning widely.

Suddenly Caius did something everybody in the room thought they'd probably never see. Caius crabbed the strange woman by her shoulders, pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a big bear-hug. As soon as he embraced her, the woman put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Caius held her very tight. They stayed like this what seemed like at least 2 minutes. Finally, House pulled away and looked down her, directly into her eyes.

"It's so good to see you again, Ursula. I've really missed you." With that, he leaned forward once again and planted a light kiss on the top of her head. The woman had the happiest look on her face.

They were both so engrossed in each other that they neither noticed all the vampireshocked faces, mouths agape. Everyone in the room wondered who the heck this woman was that got the great misanthrope and vicious Caius Volturi not only to show his rarely displayed emotions but what is more, do so in a public place where everyone that knew him could see.

Ursula waved a hand around.

"Oh drop the formalities. You all know who we are and Aro, don't act as though you aren't enjoying this, Jane drop that sour look and Marcus, what a pleasure to see you again! Is the book going well?" Ursula said. Everyone was shocked while Marcus smiled.

"It's great to see you again, Ursula. Yes, the book is going well and is nearly finished need is a publisher. Do you have any suggestions?" Marcus asked. Everyone was watching the conversation like a tennis match.

"The Vargas brothers are doing quite well. They're also one of the most reasonable publishers in Italy." Ursula offered. He nodded and glided out of the room, but not before handing her something. She blushed a bright red and quickly hid the note in her pocket.

''You are a human'' Bella said unable to believe that a human was in the castle of her own free will and that she wasn't dead as she knows about vampires.

"No shit Sherlock, yes I'm human! Do you not hear the heart or is old age finally getting to you?" !". Ursula said sarcastically as Edward growled at her. Ursula smiled sweetly; All the members of Volturi recognized that smile it was the one Ursula got right before she bit Caius' or someone else heads off.

"I'm going to give you three seconds – exactly three fucking seconds – to understand that if you growl one more time to me, I will to cut your hands off and use it as an ashtray? Yeah, I'll put it out, provided you're prepared to let me stub it out on your eyeball. I'll put it out. Agreeable?"

Everyone hear chuckles from Alec and Demetri.

"Missus?" Alec grinned.

"Would it bruise your egos if I said yes?" Ursula gave a small smile.

Alec laughed. "How about that. Someone actually does appreciate us!"

" Ursula" Demetri grinned, lunging to hug her

Ursula grunted, but laughed, wrapping her arm around Demetri as he clung to her..''Good to see you too, sweetheart!''

After that, the human turned around to see all the vampires of the room with wide eyes staring at her.

This will be fun


	2. Chapter 2

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Ursula joked, Caius looked at her with a mocking stern look in his eyes, which she held. After what seemed like an eternity but couldn't have been more than half a minute and neither of them breaking the gaze Caius finally admitted defeat. "Touché," he said, grinning the same time.

Ursula smiled back at him, leaned forward, placed one hand on his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for being you" she whispered into his ear "It's nice to see that even after such a long time nothing has really changed. I really missed you"

Her kiss on his cheek and her touch on his shoulder were feather light. He noticed the subfeature-light lavender. 'When did she start wearing perfume? He thought.

Ursula looked at him with an evil smile "Missed me much?"

"I hadn't realised just how much until rightrealizedhe grinned.

"Maybe I should stop by more often...we could go 'Bitch Baiting' like the old days!"

The others all stared; they could imagine these two were a nightmare together.

"Maybe..." he smiled.

''How is your life?, Ant man on it?''

"A few others, Not much" she says with an embarrassed sigh. "

A mixture of jealousy and satisfaction roils in Caius. Ursula deserves to be loved but an irrational part of him is happy that so few people have had the chance. She deserves to be worshiped, yes, but Caius wants to be the _only_ one kneeling at the altar.

Ursula's staring at him expectantly.

"Good," he growls. He sets his empty coffee mug aside. "Did you...think of me, ever?"

"Only when I was alone," she admits in a small voice. Not apologetic—she's grown too much to be sorry for things she has or hasn't done, Caius knows—but a tease. It's meant to ignite an image in his mind. It succeeds. He can see her spread out on sheets with a hand between her quivering thighs. She's thrown in shades of shadow and moonlight as she touches herself; Five licks his lips, dazed by his own thoughts.

Five subtly pinches his own arm to force himself to focus. "The others..."

"They were good," Ursula tells him honestly. "They made me come."

Caius's blood is burning; with lust, with anger, all of it muddling together as if crushed in the mortar and pestle that is Caius's mind. She's smirking at him now. She knows what she's doing to him.

"Sometimes," she continues after a long sip of her coffee, "After they'd leave, I'd want to come again."

"So you'd think of me,"Caius murmurs. He's too impatient to let her finish her own thought.

Ursula nods.

''Bambi''yelled Felix interrupting the moment between the woman and the king

"I'm serious Felix," Ursula shouted. Jane shook his head while Sulpicia had a smile on her face as she watched them argue.''Don'r call me that''

"Okay Bambi, "Don't say with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me Bambi!"

"Why not?"

"Fe-Fe, in this room we hace one vegetarian coven, I would have rather not be called something that reminds them of dinner," Ursula scolded.

Felix couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at her reprimand, holding onto his sides as she rolled her eyes at him. Her anger instantly disappeared as she watched her friend laugh at her.

Felix's laughter subsided, and he reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "Don't worry my Ursula, one gets to eat you for dinner but me."

''What are doing at Italy?''

"Would you believe me if I told you I got another, better job offer?" her voice held no sarcasm, no mock...just plain old curiosity.

"Uh... No on can stand you Ursula. I got you cheap. You wouldn, t even get hired in a blood bank for Christ's sake. And if you did, you'd get fired in less than a week. You never could behave yourself."

Ursula smirked at that and leaned back in his the throne of Caius, giving a slight shrug. "True," she agreed, with a slight nod, smirk still in place. She let silence linger for a little while bethe the fore speaking again, her eyes avoiding his, ''I'm here for a medical conference.'' for a second Caius looked as if he were going to interrupt her and protest that point,.

" have to tell you something important''

Caius had to smirk at that.

"What?"

''Dance with me, " Caius says , clearing his throat, s quirminsays, Ursula stares at him in disbelief.

The music was slower now, more couple-y. The castle was filled with lovey-dovey couples making googly eyes at each other.

''Always,'' she replied to him . Caius took Ursula to the dance him , when this beautiful slow song came on. It wasn't something Aro would ever think Sulpicia would have playing at one of these events, but players absolutely delighted by the sight happening in front of her.

**Oh no, did I get too close?**

**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**

**All your insecurities**

**All the dirty laundry**

**Never made me blink one time**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

It was almost as if the lyrics talked to both of them, in their own special way that no one but them could really know. It was like everyone watching was seeing something they weren't supposed to, yet you couldn't stop watching because of how beautiful they looked.

**Come just as you are to me**

**Don't need apologies**

**Know that you are worthy**

**I'll take your bad days with your good**

**Walk through the storm I would**

**I doWalkthroughuse I love you, I love you**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**So open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart**

**Acceptance is the key to be**

**To be truly free**

**Will you do the same for me?**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**and there is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**

**I will love you (unconditionally)**

**I will love you**

**I will love you unconditionally**

Quickly everyone dispersed, before they were caught watching such an innocent yet intimate moment between a couple

* * *

There was a time in his miserable life that he had realished being immortal. The power,r el ishing beauty, the strength. Yet now he dispised it. He loathed the never despises and the weeks that never-sending turnrnturnto months so easily. Years seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye. Leaving no impression, and no spark of life. His dead heart felt just like that, dead. Wheheartfelte vampire life he once had was breath-taking and freeing, now it felt like a ball and chain, keeping him chained in a never ending time loop. Death did never-indignation but he did not hate his own exsistence so much as to harm the onexistencecalled family. He would never take his life from those he loved.

He knew they saw him struggling. Struggling to survive and to find the will to get through the days and weeks. His brothers, Aro and Marcus, tried to bring back the young man that their brother had once been. The young vampire who laughed freely, smiled often, and was the most carefree of the others. Now the young vampire seemed to have disappeared he was replacedd with a man who acted twice replaced never smiled, and who laughed at only the darkest humor. As more humans were changed the vampire population grew tothe the the the the range now in the ten-thousands. In this popular Ursula, not, Volturi the youngest Volturi King was known as an unforgiving tyranny. He ruled with an iron fist and though the vampires of the world respected him, they also feared him. He was not known for being forgiving and he did not believe in second chances.

He was the King that was sent in the field when vampires started to act rashly, risking the exposure of their kind. It would never be a surprise to see Caius Volturi playing judge, jury, and executioner over a vampire who had broken a law. Most expected this. When all three Kings would show up in an area, most vampires knew what this meant. Someone had either created a newborn army, or an immortal child both very dangerous and very unstable. Creating one of these two things was against the law, and only had one outcome the death of the sire, and everyone involved.

But since Caius laid his eyes on her, it was never the same. Ursula was something different. She saw so much filth and managed to come out whole. She was so pure. Every aspect of her drew Caius in. It was refreshing and crushing at the same time.

_FLASHBACK _

_He was charmed by the way she sang so delicately. Her voice was soft and filled with unadulterated adoration towards the lucky man that captured this sweet songbird's heart. Even Caius couldn't help but l a little jealous of the bloke, whoever he was._

_He sat alone in the middle of a karaoke bar in downtown London, feeling every bit of that loneliness. He didn't know what compelled him to enter this karaoke bar; that was usually beneath him._

_Perhaps today was just one of those days._

_But that it was still a long wait, he thought, sipping on his beer._

_He continued to admire the songstress, along with every other bloke in this crowd. She was petite with wild curls that coiled a sweet-looking face, and bright honey eyes that mesmerized them all._

_Even him._

_"How wonderful life is-," she sang the last line so lovingly and those pretty eyes landed on him, "-now you're in the world." If his heart wasn't already dead, it would have skipped a beat from the way she tenderly looked at him._

_And for a moment, he and this shared an irreplaceable moment with this mysterious songbird._

_A spark, if you will._

_A round of cheering and clapping flared up, ending the song sp quickly it rendered it as their moment as only a memory._

_Caius know why he felt a pang of loss that echoed throughout every fiber of his being, and he didn't know why._

_"That was bloody brilliant, Ursula!"_

_A small redheaded woman threw her arms around her, this woman named Ursula, as she gracefully descended the steps. He watched them all, her and her friends, and the way they joked and chattered among themselves._

_They were all pretty, but not as interesting to look at like their curly-haired friend._

_"I see a hot bloke looking at you, Ursula," the redhead-Nora- pointed out._

_Bless the Heavens for his absolutely great hearing._

_He didn't look away when she shyly peeked over her shoulder to steal a glance. He was amused by the way she quickly turned away, to avoid looking him in the eyes. Klaus watched her head shake, denying a friend's words._

_"You are being ridiculous, Nora! You've had your fun, now pay for my drinks asoyouud," she said, referring to their little bet from earlier, "I'm going to the loo, and I'm expecting my drink when I return, Nora."_

_He watched the vivacious brunette strut towards the back of the bar, admiring the way her little black dress hugged her curves. He felt himself smile watching the swing of those hips, especially since he could tell she was uncomfortable in the dress._

_"Ahem."_

_Eyes that were neither blue nor green looked up, only to see 'Nora' standing in front of him with a small smile on her glossy pink lips. He returned the smile with his own, matching the level of mischief as the redhead was displaying._

_What a bold girl she is, he thought amusingly._

_"Can I help you?" he asked, raising a curious brow._

_"I saw the way you were looking at my friend," she stated in an amused tone._

_"Well," Caius gave her a charming smile, "I wasn't the only one admiring her in this room."_

_"No, that little staring contest you both were sharing."_

_"She looked first."_

_"And you looked back."_

_He didn't know whether or not to be annoyed with this woman. Or to be insulted as a whole. Usually, strangers were wary of him, deeming him as an unapproachable person in general, and yet this fiery redhead was standing here wearing an amused expression. This girl did not know she was playing with dangerous fire, especially with the way she was talking to him._

_Did her mother fail to mention not to talk to a stranger?_

_Very interesting, indeed._

_"Come back next week, but wait in the restaurant portion."_

_Nora's words surprised Caius, and if he wasn't in such a good mood tonight, he would have severed this girl's head for ordering him around so presumptuously as if he was some kind of common dog. He gave her a thoughtful look, debating the girl's demands, but his curiosity won him over._

_He found himself nodding in agreement before actually thinking things through._

_A smirk appeared on her lips._

_"Great. Just stop by and tell them you are with Ursula Black, they'll show you the way. Well, I have to go before Ursula comes back, and oh, before I forget to ask, what's your name?"_

_"Caius Volturi," he replied before sipping on his beer. He didn't have to use a fake name with a bunch of regular humans. They had no knowledge of his identity or his history so he didn't have any worries, not with the way this girl just openly invited him to a possible date with her friend._

_"Well, I'm sure I will hear from you next week."_

_With a meaningless and flirtatious wink, she left him alone to his own thoughts._

_How strange._

_END FLASHBACK_

Athenadora and Ursula were so different, Csius marveled over the fact that he had managed to love them both.

Of course, there were certain superficial similarities: Both brunettes, both beautiful, Ursula extremely accomplished in her field.

But Athenadora was reserved, demure, gracious.

Ursula, on the other hand, was feisty, a pit-bull—quicker, smarter, bolder than any woman (or man) he'd ever met.

Athenadora would gently tease Caius; Ursula relished in giving him shit.

Atheadora hated confrontation; Ursula couldn't wait to go toe-to-toe.

Athenadora saw only the best in him; Ursula knew him better than he knew himself.

He envied Ursula's strength. He sometimes felt she was unbreakable. (Since the breakup, he'd occasionally look for any chink in her armor, any tiny sign that she was as miserable as he was. As usual, she revealed nothing.) Athenadora sometimes seemed delicate to him, like she could split in two.

Of course, the bedroom was where they were the most different. To put it plainly: Ursula was the sexiest woman he'd ever met. He was in awe of her sexuality. Athenadora was a different kind of sexy—sexy because she revealed that side too so few; it felt rare and precious.

Athenadora was a gentle, tentative, eager-to-please lover—he remembered the first time they made love, she trembled a little beneath him. Her orgasms were as demure as she was: Little breathy sighs, like a tiny sneeze.

Even that Caius and Ursula never had sex, it didn't stop Caius thinking about it.

Maybe she will be uninhibited. To have a raw carnality. Maybe she will boss him around in the bedroom, just like she did at Volterra. She will be extremely vocal about what she wants, which turned him on to no end. She will be as insatiable as he is—he'd never met a woman with such a sexual appetite. Sometimes, after a romantic night, they would be slowly making love, breathing together as if they were one. On other nights, Ursula will just want to be fucked. On those nights, she would scratch his back and pull his hair and her orgasm would be loud, powerful, seismic.

Athenadora never ever wanted to be fucked.

But Athenadora was kind and smart and lovely. And she had drifted back into his life at a time when he was at his lowest when he needed her most.

Ursula was an angel. With horns. Caius wanted her all to himself. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't let her go. Everlasting love, something everyone looked for. He spent so many nights thinking about how Ursula's love would feel. The kisses, the embraces, everything. It was within hand reach, but he couldn't grab it.

From nowhere a female vampire jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist as she returned his kiss.

She dug her hands into his hair and scraped his scalp with her nails as she broke off the kiss. "What's the status of your cock, Caius? Has it had any playtime lately?" She said in a low voice, watching his face. His eyes darkened as the expression on his face softened. "Do you want to play?" She teased him.

"I have no time for this," he said playfully as he put his forehead against hers as his hand ran up the inside of her leg, scooting up the skirt of her dress.

" Your precious human is here," Heidi said mockingly, with a hint of jealousy tinged in her voice . She put her hand between them and undid his zipper. "Fuck me. Now."

He pulled her away from the wall and walked them over to her desk, kissing her neck, scraping his teeth over her skin as he set her down on top of it. Heidi cleared most of her desk with one swoop, lucky that her laptop didn't fall, but the rest of the knickknacks were now scattered underneath them.

She laughed as she pulled him down with her with one hand and the other opening his pants so he wouldn't have too much friction. "Oh, I knew you'd see reason."

"I aim to please," Caius kissed her, hard, as his pants fell to the floor. "You should have called sooner," he could feel her wetness on his hand as he had put his hand between her and her knickers. The heat radiating from her body was welcoming him back as if he'd returned to a warm home after having been away for far too long.

He snickered at that. "Hardly, " he withdrew his hand and tore her panties before guiding himself towards her entrance and pushed in, only letting out a breath when he was completely inside of her.

"Shame, no foreplay this time," Heidi complained as she looked at him with a cocky smile on her lips. "Next time, you're going to devour me like you used to."

"I am?" Caius started to thrust as he licked along the vein in her neck.

"Yes. You just promised," she let out a moan when one of his hands had managed to get underneath her dress and had cupped her breast. "You're the only one I fuck."

"Fuck with," he said as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb.

"I fuck with everyone. I only fuck you. There is a difference," she let out a moan when he hit a sensitive spot inside of her. "A girl has her needs." She growled as she dug her nails into his back, drawing blood. "Harder."

* * *

Aro was sitting in his personal library in his private quarters. An impressive collection of rare books he collected for as long as he could remember about supernatural creatures from every corner of the world. Some books that many scholars even considered were lost a long time ago when in reality they were actually tucked away in the Volturi king's numerous shelves.

The Dark Leader found that having all the books within his personal reach made for a faster resource during his many hours of research. He would often research on their own kind as there were many unsolved mysteries on their immortal existence and history. As well as other information to be collected and examined on other supernatural species.

And Aro enjoyed the privacy of doing his work in his own quarters. As the grand library that they had was mostly open all the time. And required constant cleaning and airing to prevent mold from infecting all the collected artifacts. It certainly wasn't a place for someone to be alone nor to have their concentration undisturbed.

Aro sat at his desk, feeding his fascination with current obsession. He had several books scattered all over his desk on werewolves and shapeshifters. He seldom came across shapeshifters as they were very rare species, so his data was very scarce.

And he collected as much as he could on werewolves since now they were close to extinction ever since he passed the law to kill them on sight nearly six hundred years ago. When Caius ran into a Child of the Moon and a fight broke out. Their rage kept feeding their ever-growing power. And their savageness made them more beast than men as soon as their transformation was complete, to the point that their humanity was no longer a part of their consciousness for as long as a full moon was out. And as with things that could not be controlled and may expose the supernatural world to humans, they had to be eradicated.

It was a decision that Aro did not hesitate upon the moment Caius nearly lost his arm to one of them. And so from then on, Aro issued a law that deemed Children of the Moon to be too dangerous and a threat to their way of life. They were to be executed without mercy. It was a sacrifice that had to be made.

However, as much as Aro could read and research on the topic, unfortunately merely as a distraction from his ultimate obsession – an obsession that overshadowed all his other fixations;

Ursula Black.

She was unlike any Aro has ever come across in his lifetime. And he, of all people, liked to think that he had seen _everything_. But Ursula, she was a being of great interest. She did not fear their kind, nor did she shy away from them like most humans intuitively do. Rather, she was drawn to them. There was something about Ursula that had always captivated Aro. He wasn't entirely sure what it was. Her sarcasm, her jerkiness, her medical genius. There was something about Ursula that gave him a unique sort of charm that made it so people could stand to be around him.

Aro had taken to teaching her how to fight. H seemed to consider her an adorable puppy, considering how he always ruffled her hair and pinch her cheeks. He was also fiercely protective of her. That was obvious by the way she almost disemboweled a guy at the bar who didn't understand what 'no' meant.

Marcus had set his personal goal as Ursula till she pukes. Every time they saw each other, Marcus would click his tongue and say, "Still too thin," and shake his head. That one time when Ursula fainted at their doorstep, after a long a damn surgery, and the whole Volturi collectively lost their shit, Aro took sneaking small snacks to Ursula and staring her down until she ate it.

Felix and Alec were incarnate pranksters and loved dragging Ursa into their schemes. Ursula thought they were relatively alone, until one fine day, when their schemes failed to run for their dear lives, from a swarm of pixies that, surprisingly enough, didn't take kindly to having pranks played on them.

Bonding with Sulpicia was easy and yet the oddest in Ursula's opinion, that was mostly due to their similar ages, making her think back to more innocent times, and she was by far the one to scent mark him the most out of all of the vampires. They also bonded over their fighting, arguments, and training. Each argument they had seemed to strengthen their bond and each training session Ursula couldn't help but preen and hug her whenever she praised the doctor for her technique.

Caius was Caius. He was manipulative, cunning and sarcastic. Whenever Ursula couldn't get out of her head and spiraling beyond her control, and when soft words and caresses weren't enough to save her from drowning, Caius would have tried her with barbed words and sharp, caustic tongue, prodding him till he began to give back as good as he said.

"Caius is beginning to have feelings for Ursula. In fact, they might even be more than a simple liking," Marcus stepped through the door of the study.

He laughed, and Marcus stared at him. Why was he laughing?

"May I ask what is so funny?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, I already noticed Caius' affinity for Ursula. It is quite obvious, although Ursula still does not see it," Aro mused.

"Aren't you worried that Caius will make a move, and therefore cause trouble?" Marcus said.

"Isn't it your rule never to interfere with relationships?" Aro questioned, amused.

"Yes, but I feel that this does call for some minor interference," Marcus explained." Ursula wants to tell him"

"We cannot tell him. It is Ursula does not know about it yet, so any move he makes shall be excused definitely," Aro said. And with that, he turned back to the stack of papers, mumbling things underneath his breath.

Marcus sighed. Sometimes, it felt like Aro was completely out of it. Of course, Marcus wouldn't go against Aro's wishes. That would be like asking for trouble. But he would closely monitor Caius's behavior. Whereas Aro was patient, Ursula was not, and if Ursula saw Caius making a move on her, things would not be pretty.

They really wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Ursula dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to fill up a bath for herself. Today was a new day. She was feeling a lot better and it was time to try again. She was quite sure that the attention Caius had given her . She refused to believe she was falling in love with him, having once fallen in love before and she knew she did not want to go down that road again but, then again...

She didn't know why she was even thinking about them at the same time.

She was capable of doing everything, and she was going to do just that.

But first, a well-deserved soak in the bath. Just like last night. Although this time she was going to extend her cleaning regimen. While she had quickly cleaned up last night, she was now going to take her time. She hadn't done anything for days and it made her feel icky. She also needed to do something with her hair, maybe a few strands of color would make her feel better. She hated it when she was in a funk. And she hated it even more that it took an assault.

Ursula shook herself out of her thoughts and gingerly opened the bathroom door, peaking out.

She got dressed in a knee-length black dress and was on her way to meet with the Kings. Alec and Felix were leading Ursula to the King's study to discuss what would happen with her now and why she was in Italy.

As they reached the door to the study Felix turned and smiled at Ursula, "If you need someone to hold your hand in there Ursula, I would be more than willing."

Before Ursula could reply, a deep growl came from Alec. "I do not think so, Felix. You will keep your hands to yourself." Alec said fiercely, causing Ursula to smile a little bit.

Before Alec could reach to open the door it swung open and a smiling Aro stood on the other side. "Well good morning Ursula!" Aro said cheerfully smiling wide. "How was your evening? I trust you were well taken care of." He said looking back and forth between Felix and Alec.

"Hey don't look at me!" Felix said throwing his hands up, "Alec said I couldn't go near Ursula and I did not think it was fair. So he threatened me and I stayed away."

"thanks, Alec for that" She whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the doors opened

Ursula has pulled away from Lec and held by a solid body "You will stay away from her" a male voice snarl out so Ursula looked up to see a very angrier Caius so she did the first thing that came in her mind and held his face in her face which made him face her.

"it's alright Caius. I'm fine" Ursula whispered to him in a calm and shy voice which made Caius start purring when she realized that he wasn't put her down "um.. you can put me down now," she said to him in a shy voice

Before she realized that she was sitting on his lap on the throne chair.

"What will you do today?"

" I have meeting," said Caius

"Shut up Caius! Last night you were crying about we don't spend a lot of time together and now I am here and you fucking ignoring me" said Ursula.

"A. I wasn't crying. Urs-" started Caius.

"bahbahabahabah" interrupted Ursula putting her fingers in her ears and acting as if she couldn't hear Caius

"Oh! That's a lovely argument. I wonder how you became such a successful doctor" said Caius.

"Please, I'm awesome" answered Ursula.

As Caius and Ursula continued with their banter, Carlisle was watching them as if a tennis match was going on. He wondered what had gotten into Caius, how he had changed so much and he wondered about this mysterious, fierce, beautiful, angelic girl and how she was not afraid of Caius Volturi.

They stayed silent for a moment.

''Where is Athenadora?''Ursula asked, that bad feeling increasing.

''Dead'' Marcus informed, taking a few steps to the side of the throne.

Ursula looked at Caius while the others watched the couple stare at each other, holding each other. Jane had almost let out awe until...

SMACK!

"Damn!", Alec and Felix gasped, Aro wincing at the ear-piercing sound.

Caius was stunned, stunned when he realized he had been slapped. And slapped hard.

"Ursula, what the fu-"

SMACK!

"Wow.", Sulpcia huffed, shrugging her shoulders as she knew Ursula was going to do such a thing.

Caius slowly looked back at his friend, somewhat scared to see how pissed she looked.

"Ursula-"

''What the fuck Caius?. I ask you, dear, why did you murder Athenadora?

Caius simply answered, "She no longer served her purpose."

"That explanation is not acceptable, Caius! You are a King, one of the ancient immortals to walk this earth. Your actions affect us all, just as much as my actions do, just as much as Marcus' actions as well.''

"She was no longer worthy to be my wife, to be queen, to share my bed. Does that answer satisfy you, brother dear?" Caius practically growled. The cynicism in his tone didn't go unnoticed either.

Ursula was slightly taken aback by the response. However, that still did not truly justify why Caius had to resort to killing Athenadora to rid himself of her.

Not everyone in the room could believe what they saw. Especially Bella Cullen, the Volturi wanted to kill her because she knew about the existence of vampires but his woman walked into the castle as belongs to her.

"But how..." Esme started but Ursula stopped her a gesture.

"Peep! Your time is over. The Ursula/Caius are BFFs information center has just closed. For more information, please, call tomorrow. Working hours: 9 am-6 pm. Thank you for visiting us. Have a nice day." She said, faking a horribly polite voice. Caius started laughing.

''And..''

Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO interrupted what Ursula was trying to say.

"Hold that thought." She said as she reached her hand into her bra, retrieving her phone. They stared at her, scandalized. "What? No pockets."

Caius just shook his head, a hint of a fond smile on his face, as she smiled and answered just as it got to 'I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it'.

"Hey House, what's up?"

_"I need your help"_

Ursula shook her head.

"My brain is already too busy being awesome."

_" So is my up and listen to me . The file says that he has breathing problems but doesn't use an inhaler or anything. He has traces of acid in his blood and is known to have rashes around his mouth._"

"Acid, like drug use aci d,"Ursula suggested

_"It doesn't say. The tox screen was negative except for a small unidentifiable trace of acid. It was consumed too long ago to know what it is. It says that he came in after collapsing at a soccer game after vomiting_."

"Why did you take this case?"She asked in a tone one would use speaking to a dog.

"Cuddy's blackmailing me. She knows about last night."

Ursula rolled her eyes.

_"Fine... She's "concerned" about the kid._"

Ursula looked at her phone with an eyebrow.

''_House I swear to God if you hurt Chase, I will fucking kill you. I love him like a son''_

" Like a son?!"Demetri said mockingly, with a hint of jealousy tinged in his voice – though, Ursula didn't suspect it, the others did.

After the call . Ursula walked back to the throne's room saying. ''Where is the false detector with feet?''

Demetri glared at the human because insulted his mate. But, not before a small childlike voice rang loud and clear.

"I am" The vampire was a petite little thing, with fiery red hair and tons of freckles adorning her face. When she first arrived here, she and Demetri hit it off." I am Maggie Topaz"

After about five minutes of silence, she got up and walked towards Demetri and Maggie

"Please look after him Maggie Topaz. I don't want my boy getting hurt again" she said to the brown curly-haired vampire, hugging her tightly. Maggie held her close and whispered in her ear "I would never hurt him, I promise"

Ursula removed herself from Maggie's arms and moved to sit on Caius' lap pecking him on the lips slightly sensing his worry. He hugged her close to his body afraid to let go.

Aro and Marcus shared twin looks of worry. They had appreciated the small free show, which was worse for them as they knew exactly what was under the suit. However what was worrying the observant pair was Caius - he was looking at Ursula as if he was a piece of meat. There was no way that Caius would give up and Aro also knew that there was no way that this would end well for all involved. It was going to end in heartbreak for someone and as she cared about two out of the three this was going to become very problematic.

* * *

''Who is she'' asked Maggie sitting in Demetri's lap. Most of the vampires were in the living room wanting to learn more information about the woman.

''Ursula Black is a rebellious diagnostician with a double specialty in infectious disease and nephrology. ''Jane began to explain. '' A sister to everyone expect Demetri and obviously to Caius''

''She is the only one which can prevent Caius from tearing everyone apart,'' said Felix. ''The woman is one scary lady when she's pissed.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

''And she really scary during her time off the month." Alec nodded his heads. I've seen Jane when he was a human and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The hour passed by listening to the scary vampires speak with so much love for a human, putting a question in their head: Are the Volturi really evil?

''Wait! A water balloon and a makeshift flamethrower?!" Rosaline shouted out to him cutting Felix off during his story.

He simply grinned and walked to Jane. The twins, Felix and Demetri chuckled at her disbelief, but they could still tell that every one of them was pretty surprised at human's actions.

Demetri turned to look at Rosalie in the backseat, "Okay, let me recap. Ursula, a human, went to the store, purchased water balloons, cooking oil, hair spray and a lighter."

"And stuff for s'mores," A grinning Jane added.

Demetri ignored her and continued, "She then proceeds to taunt a vampire, who broke her leg, and when it was distracted she threw two water balloons filled with oil at him, then using the hairspray and a lighter, made a flamethrower to burn the oil, frying the vampire with the venom in the vampires mouth."

"And then sat in a chair and ate her marshmallows over his burning body," Jane added. " She is so badass she ran right to Caius, jumping into his arms like in front of us."

Alec chuckled and Jane rolled her eyes. "Really sister, Ursula must learn decorum."

"Caius doesn't mind Jane."

"He indulges her too much," Felix told. "In the throne room or in the presence of an outside coven Ursula must learn to follow the old ways."

"Hah, he'd be concerned if Ursula starting being all formal with him."

Alec chuckled again, "We all would be concerned if Ursula changed so much overnight sister."

"The throne room?" Rose's eyes were huge as Volturi turned to her. "She does that in the throne room?"

"Only when they first arrive, it's not a daily occurrence. Ursula just misses him all year long."

" Yes and he is sure to be standing nearest the door when she arrives. Aro waits for his hug and Marcus his kiss on the cheek. Admittedly somewhat impatiently as Caius is hesitant to let her go."Demetri teased.

So she is affectionate with her family." Felix shrugged.

"She starts and ends with her favorites," James said smiling affectionately at them.

"Who does she hug last?" Emmett, ever curious, asked.

"Me." Alec turned to smile at his twin.

"Her place in the throne room is with us," Jane informed him.

"Besides you or Alec?" Carlisle asked, thinking on the rules of formal etiquette and position in the Vampire world. Besides Jane is closest to the throne, Alec is next to Demetri.

"Between us." They said in sync.

All the Cullen's gasped. No one stood between the twins.

"You hold a high position in the guard," Carlisle said turning to them.

"She's human, she's not in the guard." Edward glared at the twins; he really was a little stupid.,"Shouldn't you guys kill her? She is a human"

All the Volturi looked at him like he was crazy. How dare he suggest that they should kill their human. It seemed as if Demetri thought the same thing because his fists were clenched. Maggie touched him to calm him down.

Jane smirks sadistically as she whispers one word, "Pain."

Edward falls to his knees.

Please, stop." Esme begged to take a step to her son.

"Please, Jane," Carlisle asked calmly.

She steps forward, "I never liked you, Cullen. Goody two-shoes Edward that could do no wrong, you made me sick. When I met Ursula I couldn't stand her either, that is at first. She can really grow on you and she became my best friend, and yes, I do have friends. Regardless of what you may think, I'm not completely sadistic, just halfway there" she glares down at Edward as she continues to hold him under her gift.

She might look like a daffodil but she was as deadly as a viper.

Indeed, Ursula had gotten very popular very fast among the Volturi leaders and guards and they all considered her their queen. The kings knew that all of them would put their lives on the line for her without any hesitation.

''JANE''Ursula yelled walking into the room with Caius after her.

"WHAT!" she screeched back

"Calm," Ursula said and she took a deep breath in and out again and turned back to the TV.

Ursula looked over at Jane who wore a smug smile.

"Oh drop the smug Jane. I know that you are enjoying this but really?" Ursula said raising an eyebrow at her. She looked at at her physical age as her smugness dropped into a frown and the human could have sworn she heard her mutter something close to "killjoy" under her breath. She knew that most if not all the guard didn't mess with her because she could cause them pain so Ursula started to smile at this. Ursula had one up on her and she had to laugh at the thought of her crestfallen face when she figures out that Ursula could pick and jab at her without retaliation.

"What are you smiling and laughing about Cara?" Caius asked slightly amused and the others looked like they were both amused and curious.

"Oh, nothing. I was just picturing the crestfallen and pouting look that will be on Jane's face once she realizes that she can't use her power against me because she loves me too much to hurt me and I intend to thoroughly enjoy that privilege." Ursula said. Their amusement turned to outright laughter as they processed my words and Ursula dared a look over at Jane. The look she wore was exactly as Ursula had pictured and Ursula just couldn't stop laughing.

Some of the Armenian Royal Guard heaved a sigh and murmured, " ''Here we go again. "

" Now wait just a minute. Who're you calling soft? Jane said putting emphasis on the word ' soft '.

" Yes. " Ursula said in a teasing tone.

" Am not. " This time Jane almost screamed.

" Yes. "

" Am not. " Jane protested.

" No, you are. It's true you're a little soft. "

" Is not. "

" Is. "

" Is not. "

" Is. "

" Is not. "

" Is not. "

" Is. "

" Gotcha. You've admitted it. " Ursula said flashing a smile of victory.

It took Jane several seconds to realize what happened. When she did realize...

" You cheated. It's not fair. " Jane sounded furious but at the same time, it seemed her voice was shaking.

''I don't like you'' Jane says, sulking, from this Ursula crawls down and pulls Jane into a hug which he unbelievably comes into.

Caius stare at her dumbfounded, Jane is actually hugging her, she's never shown that kind of compassion to anyone.

If Caius hadn't have known any better Caius would say their related, mother and daughter, the way Jane's clinging to her and the calming smile she has on. The sight is...breathtaking, a vision for all parents.

Alec and Jane are both only ten years old but when they were human the only family they had was an aunt who was accused of being a witch and in turn, their village people linked Alec and Jane as witches too and tried to burn them at the stake. If I and Aro hadn't turned up they would have died. They've never had a mother since their birth mother died of childbirth.

Caius've noticed over the years that they come to him for support and help, looking up to him as a father they've never had since their birth father walked out of their mother's life when he learned she was pregnant.

We've accepted his role as their father to their eyes, and Caius don't mind, their great kids, though with adult minds, their kids at heart and Caius've always encouraged them to keep that way. Ursula was also very close to the renowned witch twins. Jane had been angry and afraid when he was immune to her but because of it, we were able to become friends, in a way Jane had not with others' it was the same with Alec. They let Ursula into their very private world. One where almost no other was invited, where Jane took her hair down, Alec teased and they both laughed. Ursula was closest to them of anyone except maybe Demetri and him.

Maybe now that Caius has Ursula here they both may look up to her as a mother.

Ursula tosses the whiteboard marker back in the tray and takes out her pills, shaking them in the bottle once or twice before taking one. The Volturi barely reacts.

Giana, the secretary of Volturi walked into the living room holding a blue file. Ursula grabbed the file, she raises her eyebrow and taps the file against her thigh.

"Headache, ataxia, double vision, vomiting.."

"Sounds like hydrocephalus," says a male voice and everyone froze in their positions. Rule number one: No one dares to say to Ursula how to do her work.

Ursula stops short " What!?"

The man smiles at him first and comes forward to greet him warmly. "I'm Carlisle Cullen," He says. "You must be Dr. Black. I have heard your name"

She shakes his hand saying "Most people 's have, also a color"

Ursula's left with no one to glare at.

* * *

Ursula Black was bored with life. There wasn't any challenge left in it. Somehow, now that her father was dead, it left a bigger void in her life than she ever could have possibly imagined. For a man that she hated so badly, she found herself rather...empty following the passing of her main antagonist. It took a while for the feeling to settle, but it had. For the first few months, she had felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but now she knew that that weight was what had kept her going. It was enough inertial mass to keep her moving forward against all forces of friction. And without that weight, she found herself left drifting on the wind like a balloon.

She knew she was one of, if not the best diagnosticians in the country, if not the world. It wasn't hubris, it was fact. There were few that compared to her. She was head of the department, with an entire collection of underlings ready to do her bidding. The only other job improvement he could make, the next step up the career hospital would be running one, and that was not a job option for her. She just didn't want to do it. So she had reached the top and had nowhere left to go. And it left her feeling slightly lost and disoriented-and she'd felt that way since she'd gotten the job. But she'd always managed to ignore it. Now it was a symptom of a bigger problem.

She had done everything she had in life because of her father. Not to make him proud. Not to make him happy-no that was the reason why good daughters did things, and she was not a good daughter. She was not a very good man at all. She was happy being a horrible human. It was the one thing that gave her life some sort of meaning-that was one sameness that would always exist in hee life. She would always be miserable, and she would always be mean. She had moments where she showed that there was some emotion that made her a human, but it was always a little poke, one man coming out of the trenches, while the rest held the defensive front.

She had done everything she had to spite her father. She did well in school because she wanted to prove to her father that no amount of abuse could possibly hold her back. Not that he ever went to classes-from her freshman year of high school on she was always the one that had been "too cool" to be the branch of the class-but she always managed good grades much to the frustration and anger of her teachers who felt that anyone who missed more classes than attended them should fail the class regardless of test scores. But there was no way to argue that she knew the material and that he knew it well.

She became a doctor because it was something that her father could never-and never-do. She did it to gain the respect that her father had never earned. Her father had been respected, but only because John Black had been in an institution that forced respect upon people rather than requiring them to earn it. She rose to the top because she wanted to outdo her father so that her father could not mock her for it, even though it always happened anyway. There was always some way that she had been not good enough and she strove to improve it.

She drank too much, she took too many pills, because her life didn't matter. It was just another life, just another person who would eventually die, and what did it matter when or how? It was self-destructive, but it was what made her thrive and it was what infuriated her most about Marcus. That the man couldn't see that without her self destruction Ursula would be nothing. Ursula needed to be constantly walking the edge of life and death, because, without the constant threat of falling off, she'd have ended things much, much sooner.

It was something that had always played in the back of her head. If it ended now, what would happen? The world would continue turning. The earth would continue to revolve around the sun and its own axis. The day would come, and the night would fall. Just like the world continued after every other person died. It would rain, and the leaves would change, and the snow would fall, and the world would continue going on without her. Patients could be handled by her team, they didn't need her.

Jackie would resolve that she would never become Ursula, and Lola would just be faced with another reminder of her own mortality and the choice she had made long before her mother had died-that she would end things before the disease ended her. Crystal would sigh, and Chad would feel guilty, but they'd all eventually move on with their lives, looking back occasionally at the woman who had taught them how to be better doctors.

Babies would be born, and old people would die, and nothing would be any different in a world without her in it. It was a thought that was both comforting and dismaying. That a life meant so little. What if he died, it would make no impact on the world around her. Millions of people died every day, and it made no difference to the rest of the human race. But at the same time, it assured her that his death would not mean the end of a species so hell-bent on destroying itself that it could continue to burn itself out over the next few hundred years.

The human race was the race to the end. All of life was a suicide life, destined to end in the death of some sort. It was a vain pursuit to attempt to live forever. There was no reason to live, as no matter what you did, you died anyway. It was the great paradox of being alive.

But she'd never actually followed through with it, as she wasn't a very brave woman. Then again, they always said that ending one's life was the most cowardly thing that one could do. So did she keep on living because she was a coward, or because she wasn't? She knew that when the time came that it wouldn't be a brave, glorious death. If she had to pick what was the most likely scenario, it would be her liver giving in from the steady stream of paracetamol and alcohol that made it's a way through her system every day. There was a reason why it said on the bottles of Tylenol that you shouldn't take it if you have more than two alcoholic drinks a day.

Ursula was alone. No friends only vampires around her which became a family. Especially the three brothers.

Aro was very peculiar at times and his personality reminded me a little of the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland. He was amused and overjoyed by the simplest of things but there was also a flamboyant quality to him. He was almost a walking contradiction in terms.

Caius, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite of Aro. He was extreme like Aro but completely on the opposing end of the personality spectrum. He gave off a cold and uncaring demeanor, merciless and cruel. He wore a semi-permanent scowl just as he did on previous occasions. Marcus seemed to be the brother that maintained the middle gro far as a a personality was concerned and seemed to be a pleasant mixture of the two.

The Volturi loved her but she was aware of the attention she was getting from the single male and female vampires in the castle, Ursula certainly wasn't looking for any form of attachment. She also totally unaware of the jealous looks of some of the females, worried she might draw Caius's eye especially now which Aro and Marcus were looking for a new queen.

Ursula walked into her room coming face to face with Alice CulTheThee woman was standing near to Ursula's medical files with a smile over her face.

Ursula rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Can I help you? Can you not see I am busy?" said Ursula threw her medical file over the desk and she picks up a marker from the tray under the whiteboard and starts writing up symptoms.

" I was thinking if you want to go shopping with me?" said Alice while the doctor finishes scrawling up the symptoms, under the heading

"You shop?" Ursula held in a laugh as she looked up and down the outfit Alice was wearing.

Alice glared but held her comeback.

"I have work to do" sais the human spinning the whiteboard marker between her fingers like a magician's coin.

" But ..but my vision... " Alice argues.

" I don't give a shit about your vision and get the hell out of my room" The doctor road, her anger flaring


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh Caius , screw beautiful. I'm brilliant. If you want to appease me , compliment my brain''_

_"You inspire my inner serial killer, Ursula"_

_"I'm a little busy preparing a motion to kick your ass , blonde_"

She was driving him insane in every way one human being could drive another. But she was still holding onto his heart. And he had to give credit where it was due. At least, in her case.

She was an intruder in his relatively peaceful life and he was ok with that

And she always contradicted him. She never failed to have a sarcastic remark safely stored for him.

Their relationship was sort of like cat and mouse, in which the cat and mouse switched roles.

When Caius pushed open the door freshly fed and cleaned up he chuckled. This has to be the weirdest Human he'd ever met. Instead of freaking out and trying to escape she was sitting in his chair and reading one of his books like she lived there and hadn't a care in the world.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," "She joke without from her book.

"Making yourself comfy I see."

"Well, I can't pass up the chance to read an original Shakespeare." She said and he chuckled.

" And about the I will. I'll. canaalready yes the headlines for tomorrow; 'The most arrogant doctor reads another doctor opinions '."

Caius heard her laugh again, and his heart soared. He loved when she laughed, and he loved it, even more, when he was the person who made her laugh. Whenever he made her laugh his heart and mind filled with pride. The first time he got a laugh out of her, she looked shocked. Since then making this woman laugh was one of his favorite things to do, and he did it often. The truth she made him laugh like no other could. Before Ursula Black, his life was orderly but cold and lonely. Before he met her he never admitted to himself that anything was missing. Now, he knew what was missing. Ursula Black was the light in his life and the love of his life even if she didn't know it.

"Where have you been all morning? " Caius asks walked toward pulling the book away from her hands.

Ursula glared at him saying." With my favorite female vampire. "

"Jane?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"So are you here to kill me?" Ursula asked in a monotone voice._

_They looked at the woman shocked._

_"I do not have time for that. Go and tell your blonde king I am busy. Capito?!" Ursula shouted._

_They continued to look at Ursula with mouths dropped and eyes bulged._

_"Will someone fucking answers me!"_

_The blonde was the first to come out of their trance and she snarled, "Show a little more respect to your superiors you little spoiled child!"_

_"Spoiled child? Spoiled child! You know what you midget bitch FUCK YOU! There's nothing fucking superior about you, you may have abnormal abilities but I can do a lot more important shit than you can bitch!"_

_She growled and tried to lunge herself at Ursula, but the shorter male grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on the ground and snarled in her face, "You harm a fucking hair on her head Jane and Caius will kill you!"_

_"Let me brother"_

_"Ha! I knew you were twins! And you better watch who you're calling worthless bitch only thing you're good at is being so short you can suck dick without bendinggingr knobbly ass knees hoe!"_

_The two other males burst out in laughter falling on the floor rolling around, "That's the funniest shit I've ever heard! Oh god we are definitely keeping her now she's fucking hilarious!" he looks at me. "You're my new best friend now."_

_Ursula giggled... "Sorry but I'm not going to be some pet ?."_

_"A pet? who kept you like a pet that is crude no Master Caius sent us. He wants you to Italy. I can tell that Aro is going to love you already you're a feisty thing aren't you?" the lanky brunette questioned._

_" Eh I used to not be so feisty just had to be used and my heartbroken for this side of me to come out," shrugged her shoulders. "So what are your guys' names?"_

_The big one stood up, " My name is Felix my new best friend," he grinned bowing slightly._

_Next, the lanky one stood, " And I am the sensual Demitri," he waggled his eyebrows at me and also bowing slightly._

_"Well it's nice to meet you Felix, Demitri, and Alec," Ursula smiled. " Though I can't say it's a pleasure meeting Jane," Ursula spat at the end._

_"Oh my god, I love you!" Felix shouted and ran up to her giving her a big hug._

_END FLASHBACK_

" Of course," said Ursula pulled herself away from the flashback of their first meeting" Jane is my favorite. She reminds me of a member of my diagnostic team, Kolet. Τiny and sweet but a Hulk hides inside her"

And. "

"Am I right, my king?"

"Of course not."

The truth was Caius hadn't been listening, at all, basically. And the reason was that with the summer sun shining into the room and the blue dress Ursula was wearing, the woman's eyes were so blue, so incredibly blue that Caius was simply and blithely staring.

She sucked her bottom lips a little between his teeth and bit slightly, Caius needed a moment to remember breathing because this, what he was seeing, gave him many ideas.

" Are you ok?"

" I am fine"Caius's answer was short but Ursula could tell something was bothering him.

"Ok, well if anything is bothering you make sure you talk to me," Ursula reminded him. "I'm not a mind reader."

"No that's my job," Sais Aro walking into the room following by Sulpicia. Aro jumped into the conversation causing the occupants of the room to chuckle.

"So Mister Mind Reader, what am I thinking about?" Ursula couldn't resist and just laughed when Aro glared at her.

Ursula looked innocent, an expression that didn't belong on her face. It made Caius want to do dirty horrible things to corrupt her just a little. If he was honestly one of the most attractive things about her was although she had a good heart; she was not wholly innocent. It made her perfect in Caius' eyes.

" I gonna take you back one day, my dea said Aro smiling.

Ursula reached into her pocket and pulled out her prescription sheet. She quickly filled it out, ripped the paper off and handed it to the vampire. Aro hesitantly took the paper and read it to himself before looking back at her.

"What is Clozapine?"

Ursula nodded solemnly, "I want you to take that, it'll help with the delusions and hallucinations."

If a vampire could blush Aro would be bright red, some of the guards were trying to hold in their laughs, Ursula could also see Caius, Marcus, and Sulpicia trying to stop themselves from laughing

" Ursula you are a crazy bitch," Caius commented.

"My my Caius. Was that a compliment I just heard? Are you going soft on us?" Ursula said with a smirk while the brothers laughed and Sulpicia tried to hide her giggles.

"I think she has you, dear brother," Sulpicia said smiling at him. He returned it with a smile of his own and Ursula couldn't resist.

"Oh, first a compliment and now a smile from the almighty Caius. Hell had officially frozen over ." Ursula sayss and she hears a chuckle rumble from Caius' chest.

"Indeed it has Cara," Aro said and Ursula saw Caius's scowl returning but slightly upturned in the corners.

"Oh Ursula is joy," Marcus says trying to control his laughter.

"Just toying with mu little blonde. We cannot allow that ego to get too big or there would be no room for the rest of us." Ursula told Caius laughing. Everyone including Caius broke out into fits of laughter and minutes later Ursula notice that some of the guards have come in to see what the commotion is. The elite guard and Cullen are all standing there looking at them in confusion, but there is a slight smile there too at seeing the Masters and their mates all so happy. Aro dismissed the guard to their duties and once we calmed down, they got down to business.

* * *

This was a big thing. Ursula had found the room accidentally once. Alec had been alone there. He had shown me around and they had invited me back. She was the only one they allowed in this private domain. It was an odd sort of half an anen. She had found this small door down a hall, it was half-open, expecting a storage room or broom closet She looked in to see a hallway. She followed it to the garden, the stone of the walls was dark and gray and it smelled damp and was overgrown with plants. The stones on the floor having weeds peeking up and little ways in, the stones gave way to grass. The garden was very pretty. TThesesome stone benches. Everything was overgrown and wild. Alec and Jane told her Aro had gifted it to them a few centuries previous, a place they needed, to escape. They both had their bedrooms in the main area with the guard but this secret domain was their world. A place where they felt free and relaxed. No one was allowed there, no one until me. And now Jane was claiming it as mine too, as though she really were their sister.

"Why do you cry?" Alec asked, more curious than concerned.

"I just missed you," Ursula told him going to sit on the bed with him. Jane came to sit on her other side.

"We always miss you sister." She said wrapping an arm around me. "If you did not were a doctor at the most famous hospital I would kidnap you to be here with us"

Ursula hugged her and Alec hugged them both.

They spent the next couple hours catching up on all the castle gossip while Ursula read a medical file, the twins went to put on their usual attire and Jane put her hair up in its usual style.

"Jane?" Ursula asked as we walked.

"Yes Ursula." she was using the same almost formal yet, the caring tone she used with Alec.

"Why do you always wear your hair up? It is so lovely down."She had often wondered but never asked before.

"Why do we never dress casual or relax with others you mean?" Alec clarified, "her hair being only one of the things we often alter about ourselves when free of the company of outsiders."

"But not just outsiders, the family as well."

"We are the outsiders, even among the Volturi Bella. We are Aro's favorites for our abilities and are treated very well. We are, like Demetri, in the highest ranks of the guard but they are our coven, not our family. Aro has taken us in and cared for us, he changed us and we care for him and the other kings but our respect for them holds us to our place in their case. With the others, we are the witch twins. Feared and respected but not cared for." Jane clarified.

"It is not wise to show weakness," Alec added.

"Am I weak then?"

"No. You have much loved, Ursula. Not only by us but also by many. The Kings, especially Caius, who is much feared, adore are knownownown to care for you. Demetri and Felix love you as most of the upper guard does. Your heart is a great strength. People see how you are with us, with the kings and marvel at you. None would hug Alec as you did last night. Certainly, none would great us with such genuine joy and none would argue and bargain with the kings the way you do, not and get away with it. You not only get away with it but make them smile and laugh. People are amazed at what you do, what is allowed for you. You come in and the Kings demand no more chibrobrobbbroughtroughl as it upsets you, they request Chelsea to bring only criminals and old people to ease you. The greatest vampires in existence cater to you because you show them love and acceptance. Your strength is in the love you give to others as you somehow bewitch us all into loving you."

"You are an amazing human sister when you are a vampire you will be beyond that. You are a gifted shield, yes. But your true gift is the beauty of your soul." Alec added.

"Why would it be a weakness to let your hair down? Metaphorically and literally speaking." She asked.

"I wear my hair as I do because in our times it is what was done when a young lady reached a certain age in the presence of men. It was also not done to be informal in any manner in front of those of a higher class."

"It is also a protection for us. People fear us, Ursula. They leave us alone because we are always dangerous and untouchable." Ursula felt sad for them, that they so rarely laughed or relaxed. "We were young when we were turned, but we were near adults in our own time. The world was not kind to us then and we have not been kind to the world since. We had only each other then and while we serve our Kings, while we are utterly loyal to them, we have only each other now."

"Until you." Jane added, "You befriended us and have become a much-loved sister."

"Kids," Ursula called out. They made their way to her slowly. They seemed nervous and Ursula would bet it's because they didn't want to get on her bad side again. Ursula knew Jane and Alec would know that even Caius Volturi is afraid of her when she's in a bad mood. "You are all my children. I don't love any of you more than the others. "

"You were right," Alec spoke first.

"We haven't had a mother since before we were turned," Jane explained seeing her confused look. "And our human mother was worthless. The little village we were raised in was poor, to begin with, and our mother didn't even try to feed us on a regular basis."

"We would have to beg for or steal food daily," Alec took over when Jane started to choke up a bit. Ursula instantly moved to wrap Bella's arms around her two vampire children.

"Well you know you never have to worry about food," that comments got a small smile from them, "and you never have to wonder if you are loved again. I promise I will love until I no longer walk the earth. And if something were to happen, I would continue to love you even after I am gone."

"I am honored to be seen as such but I wonder why or when as this is the first you have called me such," Ursula admitted, using the more formal tones of the Volturi, hoping they did not take it that Ursula does not considerer them family but unsure of how to ask them.

"It is not actually," Alec admitted.

"The first summer you spent with us we had considered you our friend and were sorry to see you go. The second summer we were happy and nervous for your return wondering if you would still be as we remembered."

"You smiled at us in the throne room and I was so relieved. I thought you might not want to be friends with us." Jane admitted and Alec took her hand.

"Of course I did. I missed you that year. I sent you a gift for Christmas and I know I didn't write much but I've always been bad with emails let alone actual letters and you only got an email account the second summer."

"Yes, we got that for you. We have no need for it otherwise." Alec smiled. "We were also surprised and very touched that you thought of us over the holiday. Still, we have been centuries without being close to Torto onto anyoneeenene. It was a surprise that you seemed happy to see us. Most smile nervously at us and nod politely, hoping to be away from our company or that our attention will not fall on them."

"Then you spent time with us and found our place." Jane smiled. "When you left that summer we viewed you as our sister. Few talk to us outside of our place in the guard unless it is Aro or Caius. They have heard us call your sister. Many who travel through Volterra or cross our paths know our sister resides here and is not to be touched."

"We had hoped you felt us, family, as well." Alec did not look at me as he said this, though they had stopped walking and were now sitting near the lake.

"I do see you like family," Ursula assured him. The two of you, Demetri and Caius are my Volturi family and I love you."

"We love you too Ursula." Jane smiled at her.

* * *

Bella was dismayed at the sight of a human Ursula, sitting and laughing with two female human drinkers.

A wave of jealousy passed over Bella looking at the woman she realized her earlier assessment her figure was right, she was stunning. Bella would kill for a figure like her's. Bella was tall and slim but had no curves and small breasts even after she became a vampire nothing chanced., whereas the woman had plenty of curves and what looked to be a decent cleavage. The best word Bella could think of to describe the woman was sexy.

But the envy was not just because she was beautiful but because Ursula Black was human. Bella Cullen nee Swan had regretting to become a vampire?

No

A married woman?

Yes.

A vampire is always young. Without wrinkles, without your ass lying on the floor.

Being a married woman was difficult. Her husband treated her as if she were still human. It was as if she was made of glass. She was controlling her every move, every word that came out of her mouth, every single one she was wearing. Her brothers-in-law wanted her to learn how to fight but her husband said she was not fit for a lady. She didn't finish school and didn't become a doctor as she dreamed.

To be a mother. Renesmee was a miracle for their supernatural word but Bella didn't want to become a mother. The mother she grew up with was a selfish bitch who thought of herself. She didn't want to become such a mother.

Dr. Black.

Bella looked up for her at Google and became green form her jealousy.

Ursula went to Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland where she was in the pre-med program, maintaining an excellent GPA and eventually getting a perfect score on her MCAT. At the age of 29, he had just been appointed as the Chief of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Bella wanted to speak with the woman. To learn what it was so fabulous and important about her having all Volturi around her finger. She wanted to know why Caius Volturi, the man who called her a liability, has a soft side about the doctor.

Bella wanted to like Ursula, in part because she seemed like such a great woman. She was the kind of person Bella could see herself becoming in ten, maybe fifteen years' time, minus the ego and the personal limo and the elaborate pinstriped suits.

Ursula was successful, charming, undeniably stylish. The only flaw in her character was her overblown sense of self which wasn't so much annoying as it was distracting. It made it that much harder for people to notice her good qualities , even though they were overshadowed by her arrogance and were kind of of the blink-and-you'll-miss-it sort - so people often looked at her and assumed, right off the bat, with the suit and the polished shoes and the neat slicked back hair, that she was an asshole through and through.

Bella walks into the garden wanting to talk to the woman and fortunately being a shield because the twins seem like they want to kill her. Alec put his hand around Ursula`s shoulder and Jane stood in front of Ursula in a protective way.

"What you want Cullen?"Jane growled at her, angry that she had interrupted their time with Ursula.

"Isabella Cullen. The woman who walked out of Volterra with her heart still giggled, then she made a disgusted face." Also, only two covens fed from animals but what about poor innocent Bambi? And Simba? And Koda?"

"Who's Koda?" Jane laughed.

"The little bear off brother bear" Alec giggled from the doorway.

"Innocent animals have to die for you. What about their babies? Do you even think about the poor baby lions that die because mamma lion happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Ursula bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Bella's expression. Bella looked shocked and guilty.

"How can you make light of our diet like that!? It isn't something to joke about!"Bella cries

Ursula could see Demetri and Felix in the balcony. Both in hysterics.

"They kill human..."

"Watch your fucking mouth " Ursula explodes."You don't know about Volturi and what they are. Yes, they drink from humans but they drink fromrapfrom and killers. No human being is are real and they look like people and don't you dare say to me that you are not a human because I do not care if your pussy is shining. People killing for fun and money and power but also killing to survive. They are vampires and need blood to survive. Insult them again and I carry hairspray and a lighter!"

Bella looked like she was going to shit bricks and the twins were trying not to laugh at her face.

"I know you because Jane told me about you. The woman without self-respect and backbone. The woman who came to save the love of her life after leaving her in the woods telling her that she was a pet. You don't have some respect for yourself, my dear. Fortunately, your story is not a book: Bella Swan tried to teach me that I can't be someone without a man. Pathetic "Ursula sneered

Bella simply stares at her in astonishment.

"Truth hurts, huh?"

Bella roars"I love him..."

"Love sucks" the woman yelled at Bella."We live in a world of hypocrites: Where people pray for your downfall but smile in your face like they love you all at the same time. Love and happiness are nothing but says you can't live without love. I think oxygen is more important. It's a basic truth of the human condition that everybody lies. The only variable is "about WHAT". I don't ask why patients lie, I just assume they all do. Truth begins in lies. I've found that when you want to know the truth about somebody that someone is probably the last person you should ask. Reality is almost always LIES."

"The biggest lie of all: I love you"

Ursula never put herself under the illusion that she was a good person. Living in a world where people were either good or evil was a fairytale. Her mother tried to ignore it, letting Ursula dirty her hands with necessary violence. Even with her arranged marriage, Ursula knew she'd never love Oliver, and he told her that the night they met. "Love is for children," Ursula said before pouring him a flute of champagne. Even after his death.

In Ursula's experience, love was useful when it could be manipulated.

* * *

They were watching them. Ursula and Caiua look happy together. Sitting next to each other at the table while the Volturi gets drinks, sharing private smiles and jokes. From across the table, Marcus can see how Caius has an arm around Ursula's waist, the perfect complement to resting his head against Ursula's shoulder when he laughs.

Everyone has an opinion for two of them. The words people have used to describe Caius' feelings towards Ursula.

Inevitable. That was the word Marcus had used when he coaxed him into the conversation in that round-a-bout way the brother had when he wanted Caius to talk about something more emotionally meaningful . That was the word that he had used when the subjects of the closed-off vicious vampire's feelings came up. Feelings for someone he had once sworn to take down only to befriend.

Natural. That was the word Sulpicia had used when she caught her dear friend's eyes linger too long as the doctor had exited the throne room after the taught agreement they had. It was only natural when you are so close to someone, knew them better than you did yourself some days, to feel this way. It was only natural when you stood side by side with someone for so long to develop a deeper connection. He had asked sharply if she ever experienced something as trivial as what she was implying. She only smiled at his quip with a fondness that Caius hadn't quite expected. "With Aro, and plenty of women in my life, of course. As I said, it's only natural."

Nothing more was said on the matter.

Obvious. That was the word Jane and Felix had used. No one had never seen the two of them agree on something so quickly. It was at a Christmas party watching them flirt all night. The other day the two of them spent the night taking bets with the Volturi on "When the master and the doctor would stop being stupid."

Unavoidable. That was the word Aro has used that same night. She knows how to play Caius like a fiddle and, despite his usual admiration for Ursula, he wants nothing more than to snap at her. The woman was a sassy little shit. Sharp-tongued and quick-witted, she grew up to be an extremely intelligent, highly antisocial, mal-adjust. The school had labeled her 'at risk' and her parents pegged her as a 'troubled' teen. Ursula was always there. No matter how much they fought or argued, they were there for each other, without fail. Seeing them together reminded Aro of him and Daytime. They loved to hate each other but they also loved each other. Ursula wasn't afraid to stand up to Caius, or correct him, or yell at him for being reckless. Ursula was the only one who yelled at Caius for being reckless. Ursula was the only one who yelled at Caius, ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's weird,"_ She thought Maggie watching the big bad Volturi behave like normal people.

Marcus and Aro were right in the window and were discussing the last threat, Tanya Denali, sitting on the knees of her boyfriend. Felix Volturi.

Maggie was happy for her friend found her mate even in a Volturi but she could judge because she was in the same boat.

Alec was on the floor with the mobile in his hand. Maggie looked at Jane and Aston. Aston sat with one hand holding his book, the other resting behind Jane's back. Jane sat presses closely against Aston. Jane held her phone in one hand while the other fidgeted with a few loose strands of Aston's hair.

She was blinded by envy. Scorching hot envy. Jealousy had slithered into her veins like a venomous snake, filling her heart with wants this. She wants a man to treat her like a queen. To love her. Words like marriage, and love, and forever. Proposals and promises swore in the heat of passion with desperation and reverence.

Maggie watched from across the room as Demetri laughed at one of Jasper's stories from the war.

Maggie had it bad for Demetri Volturi. She'd had it bad for Demetri for a while now.

Demetri was beautiful, and Maggie didn't mean that in the physical sense (though Demetri was, kind of, ridiculously pretty).

Demetri was kind.

Demetri was sweet.

Demetri was caring.

"Hello love, "said a charming voice and Maggie blinked. In front of her was Demetri Volturi.

Demetri smirks and lifts his hand to her cheek." Is everything ok?"

"Yes," she nods at him and thanked the God that was a vampire. Because she would be red as a tomato." I just thinking where are they the other female Volturi"

" Shopping"

"They went shopping?" Maggie asked. Did they go shopping? The deadly vampires went clothes shopping? That's almost too girly.

"Yes love, is that alright?" he asked politely and astonished at her reaction.

"Maggie?"

She twitched in surprise as she heard Demetri's voice, and she lifted her head.

" I am afraid "

"I don't know how to make you happy or feel loved. I'm not that kind of woman that wants flowers and laughing all the time. I have nothing to offer you" She said these words so suddenly, so randomly that Demetri was completely shocked for a whole minute, unable to do anything else but stare at her with wide eyes.

"I don't care about flowers but I will buy you blood bags and I'm not expecting you to laugh every minute. All I care about is your existence. All I need to be happy is you being right beside me." he blurted out, biting his tongue seconds later and asking himself what the hell was wrong with him.

" I can kiss you, Maggie?" his big red eyes sparkled and his smile widened. If Demetri had a tail, it would have been wagging rapidly behind him.

Maggie glared at him, stomp closer and abruptly grabbed Maggie by the collar and slammed their lips together. Teeth and tongues were involved in their hungry lust and love-filled kiss. It felt better than any kiss Maggie had before.

The kisses became more aggressive as Maggie backed him up, till Demetri felt the edge of the chair behind him and he fell on top of it when Maggie pushed him down. He blinked up at the smirking Maggie, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"You can have more than a kiss, Demetri. You're single and available, right?"

"Very," he said breathlessly.

Maggie settled in his lap, kissing him, pressing right into him, letting her hands ghost over every hot-spot.

Demetri's hands were trembling on Maggie's hips, but he could handle it, he could savor it—

" YOU STUPID SPARKY DICK"

Demetri pulled Maggie away as all Volturi almost jumped on their feet but both Cullen and Denali coven witnessed the honest to god fear on their face the moment they had caught sight of her.

As if called, Ursula slammed into the room in a swirl of expensive silk. Maggie glanced up and sighed, envious. For a human, Ursula looked beautiful, every inch the high-born lady- wearing a deep crimson dress with exquisite golden beading, and with her hair in an elaborate twist, held up with sparkling pins. The murderous scowl on her face looked very out of place next to such loveliness.

Sulpicia pulled out her phone as Marcus snickered just loud enough for a human to hear it. "Remind me to replay this later for the rest of Volturi." She told Felix from behind Marcus's back so Ursula wouldn't see it. He didn't think she'd find him so amusing right now.

Demetri chuckled. "This is almost popcorn worthy." He said with a grin meant to antagonize the vampires they were standing in front of.

Felix snorted. "Almost?! It IS popcorn worthy!" He commented before their attention was turned to Caius who had moved towards her.

Caius glares at her as Ursula slowly circles the room not coming closer and not raising her voice.

" You are a fucking idiot"

Ursula kept pushing Caius' buttons, trying to force a reaction out of him, but not seeming to understand that every single one of his threats as empty. He'd never hurt Ursula, he'd never rip her throat out with his teeth or mar that perfect skin. He just didn't know how to tell Ursula that. He'd never particularly wanted to tell Ursula that, because to be completely honest he was scared.

" What the hell is going on?!" Aro asks through gritted teeth, his fists clenching. Ursula vs Caius. The rest of the Volturi members know they should stay quiet. Not when the strongest are about to argue. They laugh internally because a lot of covens thought Marcus and Caius were scariest when angered. How wrong they were.

"She started it!" Caius pointed, his finger half an inch from Ursula's face, who hadn't even stood to defend himself.

"What are you, six?" Ursula's mouth was covered by her hands the second she realized what she'd just said to Caius, but it was too late.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

"Shut up," Caius replies, but he's amused.

"Wow," Ursula starts, and her grin is wide and obvious. "Can you laugh, too? Is that even possible?"

Caius makes a noise that is half scoff, but it's half something else, too.

"Aha!" Ursula nudges Caius's shoulder. "Caius Volturi is an actual human or vampire being. I never would've guessed it."

"Ursula," Caius warns.

"Blonde," Ursula dares to tease back.

Caius shoots her a glare.

"Too far?" Ursula asks, bouncing on her toes. Her expression has fallen to that of uncertainty, but as she sees Caius' smile grow wider, she laughs.

Caius laughs, too, his eyes dancing.

Ursula doubts that this isn't an alternate universe.

* * *

Caius stood on a balcony looking down at Ursula who was reading hospital's files. Otherwise a grace and beauty to her reading technique that made it look almost look like a dance. It also helped that he also believed that Ursula was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. But he also admired her brilliant mind which he quickly saw when he met her in Paria. It wasn't surprising that he developed an attraction to her even if she turns him down so many times. His attractor wa is so strong that he wanted to make her his queen.

"Everyone is starting to notice your feelings for the doctor, you need to be careful," said Aro as he walked onto the balcony.

" Everyone except her," said Caius as he kept his eyes on Ursula." Volturi should be honored to have her like a queen,"

"They will be, "Aro said with a smirk on his face, "what troubles you, brother?"

"Not a damned thing, Aro. Why do my troubles seem to concern you? I was processing today's events and sorting things in my mind."

"I am just concerned, brother. I have not heard you laugh in some time and wondered what has brought it on. Pray to tell, does it have to do with a certain beautiful human?"

"Aro, do not antagonize him. Let him be as he will work it out!" Marcus told him."Caius, she loves you and will not run. What happened before was no fault of your own. Athenadora could not face you in fear of your wrath. She knew she was wrong and tried to placate the situation in which you had no control. You and Ursula are torn because of your hurt feelings caused by others."

" Athenadora could not face you in fear of your wrath. She knew she was wrong and tried to placate the situation in which you had no control. You and Ursula are torn because of your hurt feelings caused by others."

"You are right Marcus. I fell into a trap laid by Athenodora's treachery and I am trying to prevent that from happening again. And as usual, Aro, you are right in believing that Ursula is perfect for me."

"She's all that and more!" Aro said excitedly. "I have a certain feeling that she will be just what everyone needs around here."

"What do you mean by that?"

He pouted in return. "Brother," he said sternly, "you haven't exactly been the most optimistic as of late."

"Optimistic?"

"Yes exactly! In my opinion—and I don't need to delve into minds to say that the entire guard would agree—you've been perpetually ill-tempered. Moping around, all the scowling, that whining, Honestly, you're like a child!"

"A child, Aro? What is that expression mortals use...? Ah yes. Isn't that the pot accusing the kettle of being black?"

Aro rolled his eyes, leaning over the balcony and watching Ursula "The matter was Ursula and bringing her to that, I would say that if she can revert you back to the way you once were—like the beginning with Athenodora—then the guard won't have to fear your constant wrath. Case in point, brother."

"Perhaps I wish for the guard to fear me."

Smirking, he called out Caius lie. "That would be the same as you saying you wish for Ursula to fear you."

He laughed.

Ursula be scared of him?

Caius had never claimed that he understood women or their actions, and though he knew Ursula Black pretty good in his opinion, she sometimes did things that were surprising him.

She was passionate, aggressive when warranted, kind, smart, could crack a joke and take one, fearless, brave, and beautiful. That had probably been the first thing he noticed about her, and he wouldn't be surprised if she knew he found her attractive after that lame joke he pulled when they first met.

If I had even a slight weakness, it would be her, he thought almost dishearteningly. I hope she doesn't catch onto it.

* * *

_"I would like to thank you for your advice. Apomorphine was a great idea. You were right_." Says the man teasingly as Ursula gives a look.

"When am I not right ?" Ursula asked cheekily. The man scowled at her through the phone and mumbled 'know-it-all' under his breath. Ursula laughed knowing that he was teasing her."I am looking forward to seeing you again"

She hung up and sighed.

Viola hadn't seen him in months. Not since she left. She bumped into him in a bar one evening after a late shift. He asked her to come back to his apartment for a nightcap, seeing as it was close by.

Ursula accepts.

They talk. About everything.

He tells her that he misses her like crazy. Ursula misses him too. Ursula misses him being by her side during cases. Ursula misses his jokes and necessary comments. Jokes and comments she would berate him for but secretly loved.

Loved.

She always knew deep down she loved him. She just never let herself believe it. It would be too complicated, what with him being a doctor and her being the fucking co-worker.

It wasn't complicated anymore though. And they both knew it.

Their first kiss was nothing short of every cliché going. Sparks. Electricity. Fireworks. Every lovelorn glance. Every unsaid "I love you". Every single ounce of passion built up over the years they had known each other. All poured into it.

They can both taste the saline of each other's tears streaming down cheeks and onto lips. Their mouths cling together like they are each other's lifelines.

They make sweet love on his's bed. Never taking their eyes off each other, except for when they are closed as the pleasure builds. Ursula grips his's arms so tight her fingertips whiten. As if when she lets go, he will disappear.

He kisses her with so much desperation, she might combust. The long nights she'd spend thinking about this moment. No dream could compare to the real thing. No fantasy could compare to the feeling she's enveloped with.

The woman sighed and picked a letter up and her name was written out in his handwriting. She contemplated on opening it and reading it now or keep it closed. She decided to read it.

_Dear Dr. Black_

A smile tugged on her lips at the formal address.

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I have so much I want to say to you. After all the things I put you through over the years, I owe you this. I need to do this...for you and for me. Please just at least read it, then you can do with it whatever you want. I just have some things I need to say to you and then I promise you won't hear from me ever again._

_Some things are just hard for me to talk about so he thought writing about them might help me. As you can imagine I hated the idea but he said it didn't matter what I wrote so long as I did it. I did write a little but it's not what I wanted to write about. What I really wanted to do was write to you and apologize for everything I did to hurt you. Right now though I'm not sure if I'm going to mail it. I guess we'll find out. There are times I think I'm fucked up beyond repair and after what I did to you, I deserve to suffer. I thought that's how it was supposed to play out, the only way I thought any of us would feel better if I were suffering for the pain I caused you. Nolan, that crazy bastard says I'm wrong. He says that's not how life works, we're not supposed to keep punishing ourselves for our mistakes. We're supposed to learn from them and move on with our lives. Part of this whole healing process is honesty and taking responsibility. While I know this will be painful for you to read, I can't be honest with myself if I can't first be honest with you. This isn't about excuses; this is about me facing the truth and taking responsibility for my actions._

_When you were in the hospital, I know that I should have been there to help calm your fears but I was too afraid. I was scared to death that I was going to lose you. I hid from it all, hoping not to feel anything because if I felt it, it would hurt and I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle the pain. The night before your surgery, I was hiding out at Foreman's apartment. Wilson called and told me the tumors had spread and at that moment I realized you were going to die and it was over. I had to see you but I wanted to numb every feeling I had so I could see you without breaking down. I couldn't face the pain and I didn't want to break down in front of you, I couldn't cry, I couldn't show weakness, I couldn't let my heart be broken by losing you. I couldn't let myself feel what it would be like to lose you, to go through the rest of my life without you. I never realized until that moment just how much I'd depended on you to keep me alive. Wilson was right, I had made your illness all about me. I loved you so much and yet all I could think about was how much it would hurt to live without you. I regret that the one time you needed me, I was too scared to be there without taking a pill to give me the courage. Ursula, I wish we'd talked about this before, it would've saved us so much grief but I have to tell you to know so that you will know the truth. Actually, you knew the truth, it's me who could never face it._

_After you ended things between us._

"Enough!" Ursula snapped and stormed out of the gardens. She stalked down the hall, garnering everyone's attention.

She somehow managed to enter her room calmly and close the door, but she was still angry. So angry in fact that she couldn't see straight, she was trembling with rage, and the desire to throw something or someone had never been so strong. Her stomach churned. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, she felt flushed. She took off her jacket, something she never did at work. She couldn't calm down. This was bad, very, very, bad. The last time she was angry she blacked out, and when she found herself again at a tough surgery with a lot of blood over her.

Ursula wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to break something. She wanted a drink. Yes, that's what she needed, a drink. Something to calm her nerves. She poured herself a scotch, gulping the first one down without even thinking about it. The second was smoother, yes, now she was relaxing. Se sat back and breathed in slowly. In her nose, out of her mouth.

She must have drifted off because by the time she opened her eyes it was almost nine in the evening. He looked out the window, all black.

A soft knock on the door surprised her. She backed away from the door. The knock came again and the door creaked open.

It was Gianna.

" Finally, you are up! Master Caius has told me to buy you some Vicodin" She grinned ear to ear. "You had a call from a doctor named Grey. You have a date with an at Velestino in two hours ." The secretary was exuberant.

"Well..." Ursula trailed off unsure how to proceed. "Thank about the pills and good to see you"

Gianna chucked. " You, the greatest misanthrope in the world is happy to see me"

" I was talking to the pills. Now, give me the bottle "Ursula said more impatiently. Gianna rolled her eyes.

The doctor thanked Gianna and close the door. She tried to walk but her leg was hurting again, so he took off his pants and massaged his leg. Taking a mixture of drugs composing of some pills of painkillers mixed with a couple of Vicodin pills, she closed her eyes as the drugs took effect in her system. The pain on her leg subsided slightly, she relaxed somewhat as beads of sweat studded her brow. Her head felt lighter and she smiled a little.

"Ursula," said Caius walking onto her room. He was looking at a patient's file who Gianna gave him for Ursula as he entered, he did not notice that Ursula was half-naked with her eyes closed, sitting in the dark until she looked up from the file.

Immediately looking away, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what? That it was my private reflection period?" Ursula snapped, her eyes still closed and the smile never fading from her lips. She was in every drug addict's heaven, she was getting the high of her life.

"What did you take?" Caius asked. Looking at the empty bottles on the table, and as she examined each one her eyes grew wider and wider.

"You took all of these?"

"Yup," Ursula answered.

"Each, or mixed together?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're mad."

Ursula laughed. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Caius, he noticed that her smile was still plastered on her face. And it was turning into a huge grin.

"What?" Caius said, edging away from Ursula.

"You look beautiful today," Ursula said, her grin resembling a Cheshire cat enjoying a sunny Sunday afternoon on a rug by the porch.

Caius fidgeted, "You are high." He put the file on the table.

"No, I am in pain..." She was overwhelmed by a surge of conflicting emotions, she couldn't help but shed another tear or two. "I wake up every morning. I'm in pain. Do you know how many times I wanted to just give up? How many times I thought about ending it ?"

" I am broken "

"Ursula" Caius chuckled and it warmed Ursula like being dunk into a hot tub, warm and relaxing and Ursula felt a little of the tension she had been carrying relax in the set of her stubborn shoulders.

"My dear lad," was spoken again and Ursula tried to sniff inaudibly, eyes still burning. "Come here," It was not a question.

Caius met her half-way and Ursula, with her face still downturned to stare at the stone strewn ground floor, gasped when a large callous hand touched her cheek. Shocked out of her uncharacteristic shyness, her head lifts without resistance when Caius strokes her cheek with a single, scar-ridden thumb.

Caius smiled fondly down at her."**You Are Not Broken Nor Do You Need Fixing, Just More Self Love And **Acceptance "

"I am right here.


	6. Chapter 6

Ursula woke up with a start. She was in a pair of silk red pajamas. The heavy blankets folded over themselves around her body. She remembered getting ready for bed the night before. However, something stirred within herself. The room was quiet. Her ears strained themselves to find any noise that would be out of place. She couldn't place the disturbance. Her hand went to the center of her chest. She felt it again. A faint fluttering, a sense of gloom. Looking around the room, she could see nothing out of place. Nothing harmful to her. Her hand rubbed her chest in gentle circular motions. The feeling pulsed throughout her body as if it were a heartbeat.

Looking around the room, she could see and felt it that she was alone here. Nothing was amiss. She scooted off of the bed. Her bare feet padded over to the mirror hanging off of the bathroom door. She used her fingers to make her hair more presentable.

She closed and locked the bathroom door when she went to clean herself up, even though she was all alone in the room. It felt odd, somewhat claustrophobic, but it felt good. And the bathtub looked amazing as well.

When she was all dressed and in the process of cleaning up the bedroom, she saw that she had messages from Grey saying that they must meet.

She walked out of her room and her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she rushed past people lingering in the hallway.

" Gianna, I have an errand to run. " said the doctor walking in front of the reception. " Please tell Caius

* * *

"Daddy, mommy can we go to the park?" A four years old Michaella Sloan asked giving her father, Mark Sloan, a puppy dog pout, making Meredith Sloan laugh and Mark groan in annoyance.

"I'm gonna kill your aunt Ursula one day," Marl mumbled as he nodded his head.

"What? What did I do?"

"You taught her the puppy dog pout; she's always using that on Mark whenever she wants something out of him."

"Hey, you let her use that on me," Alex Karev said before Owen Hart and Nathan Riggs agreed with him.

"That's different,"

"How in the hell is that different?" Alex asked.

"Alex language!" Meredith said glaring at the doctor making him raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Why I am here?" Asked Ursula following Meredith in her office.

"What no, hey Mer or how are you?" Meredith asked with a disapproving look on her face.

Ursula crosses her arms and pouts." Fine!. How are you, Meredith? All ok with your family and work?"

"You can act like a human being"Meredith shook her head. " I am fine. And you were right about the move on. I and Mark have been in Italy for two years and it is amazing. Not Derek, not Addison, not jealousy. Thank you for helping me move on from Derek and pushing me toward Mark"

"I happy for you and I hope to treat you like a queen"

"Don't tell me you actually…." Meredith lowered her voice to a whisper _"care_!" she said in mock horror.

Ursula rolled her eyes "I'm hurt!"

"No Black…" she smiled "If you were hurt you'd have to have to have a heart and we know that's not true!"

"Ah, got me again. No, I don't care, and I am shocked that you would suggest such nonsense - but neither do I want to go to prison for murder "Ursula dismissed her accusation.

"Okay, what do you got there" She addressed Meredith, who quickly picked her file back up and began reading "Patient, Jupiter Meyers…"

"Don't care about the name" Ursula interrupted her "unless it is medically relevant". She put her finger on her chin, rubbing it thoughtfully and pretended to think for a moment.

"Do you think a name like Jupiter could hint to a disease? Maybe a mental illness she could have inherited from her parents. Everyone who names their child after a planet can not be right up here", Ursula taped with her finger to her forehead.

"Yes, eh anyhow" Meredith coughed a little "Patient" she didn't repeat her name this time "presented to the emergency room last night with fever, nausea, a headache, pain in the joints. Blood work showed elevated…" Ursula put her hand up as a sign to stop Meredith from listing all the symptoms.

"Ho, ho, hold it again. That's what you are bothering me with today? Do you have anything better to do? All the symptoms you just read indicate a common cold. The guy has the sniffles. Prescribe some aspirin, a hot cup of tea and 3 days of bed rest and send him home. Women and you all want to be doctors! It does indeed take a bunch of high qualified specialists to figure that one out. I just wonder how we managed that all alone. I didn't even need a neurologist to assist us. Bummer!" Ursula looked at Meredith .Meredith opened her mouth about to say something, but before she got the chance, Ursula already went on: "I suppose to be invocation "

"Why are you here then?" Meredith asked belligerently.

"You asked, I came…that's the agreement." She spoke quietly, but there was an edge to her voice that made Meredith think he wouldn't want to see her angry. She then noticed that Ursula took two Vicodin.

"Ursula, exactly how many of those have you taken?"

The pill bottle dropped from the crippled woman`s hand to the floor, spilling the treasured pills with it. "It's gotten worse in the past few weeks. Yesterday, I practically drained an entire bottle of pills before lunch."

Meredith. closed her eyes tightly for a second, then opened them." I'm worried about your drug problem, Ursula."

"What drug problem? There's no drug problem. Just a prescription for pain medication. I've explained that to you thousands of times . . . "

"Ursula I'm not naïve," Meredith said. "I've known about your Vicodin abuse for years. I was so happy when you got help. And things seemed to be going so well for you. . ."

Ursula folded her arms and shook her head. Her face was turning several different shades of red. She looked like he was about to explode.

"This is bullshit and you all know it's bullshit."

"Ursula, everyone's in this house care about you," Meredith said patiently.

"Stop with the touchy-feely bullshit. You know that doesn't work with me."

"Ursula, you're killing yourself," Meredith said.

"And again I say, if I want to kill myself, that's nobody's business but my own."

"Ursula!" Meredith said, aghast.

Ursula slumped her shoulders a bit.

She limped purposefully toward the door.

"I'm outta here," she said. "Sorry Mer."

* * *

She had decided that despite the cold she was going to walk back to the castle. She could use some non-Caius time. She had been knowing him for over a year and a half and she had seen the many different sides of the great Caius Volturi. Sometimes he managed to be nice and say the right things at the right times, others he could be an utterly frustrating five-year-old.

Lost in her musings she did not realize a biker was coming by and almost knocked into her. She managed to see it in time and move out the way. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side because her maneuver caused her to slip on black ice. She somehow managed to land on her rear but since she was close to the traffic pole her head managed to make its acquaintance. She sat there for just a moment holding her head which was ringing with pain. And of course, of all the people in Italy, not one stops to see how she's doing. I knew I should have just stayed home today, she thought.

After some struggle, she managed to make it back to the brownstone. The only thing she was thinking of, was to go in and take a shower.

"Ursula! Do you know that I left you several text messages asking about your whereabouts, and are you aware of the time?" Caius asked as he came storming in from the throne room. His voice was amplified thanks to her headache. Caius – taking note of this gesture – immediately followed up with a different question. "Are you alright Ursula?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a shower," she said electing to ignore the first set of questions. She hung up her coat and went upstairs.

* * *

This struck him odd because when she had left earlier on her "errand" she did not look that way. She looked the way she always did, somehow stunning. Get that thought out of your head! He chastised himself. He was determined to figure this out. Perhaps her mysterious errand was to see someone? Perhaps their coitus was intense? Caius thought as his mind began to dabble around the thoughts of Ursula being with a man. _Get out! She is a grown woman and allowed to make decisions on her own!_ Caius yelled again at himself. These were indeed facts but he could not get the feeling of betrayal out of his system.

He remained there, by the stairs, in a mental battle of what his next actions should be. Apart from he wanted to go up there and question her about her outing. He didn't like not knowing, and she was something that he was still trying to figure out. Yet, another part of him knew that it would breach their trust for each other.

You're going to pace a hole into the ground."

The comment bounced of Caius' restless mind as he kept on pacing, hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks.

Aro was impatiently tapping his pale finger against the armrest of his throne as his brother continued his exasperating striding. His attempts to learn of the issue that was bothering his brother directly from his own mouth were unfruitful. He thought about uncovering the truth for himself by touch, but a single glance towards the exposed skin on his brother's hand had caused Caius to growl warningly at that method. Now they all sat and waited for their brother and fellow king to open up and express what was bothering him on his own accord.

"Must you continue on like this, brother? Pace any harder and you'll be left with shoes without a sole." Aro smoothly insisted on his chair. Caius's pace only seemed to increase at his comment. "Or grind a trail into the stone floor…" he muttered.

When Caius didn't respond, Aro impatiently shifted on his throne then slung one leg over the other. He turned to Marcus who had been gazing off into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes. The sight was nothing new, but the slight upward lift of the corner of his lip was. Aro resisted a grin. Marcus knew something.

"Care to share, brother?" the raven-haired king asked with barely concealed excitement, leaning on the right armrest of his throne.

Marcus's eyes flickered over him, observing him briefly before turning his gaze away.

"That would depend." He replied smoothly.

Aro's eyebrows pressed together. "On what?"

"On whether brother Caius wishes for others to know."

The rapid pacing suddenly came to a halt behind them. Aro leaned back on his throne, not bothering to turn around to know that Caius was directing his glare on the side of Marcus's head.

"And what is it that I would wish or not for others to know, hm?" Caius snapped.

Marcus was silent but Aro didn't need to reach out and touch him to know what he was waiting for. He turned towards the antsy guards and flicked a finger towards the double doors. They all bowed then swiftly took their exit from the throne room. Their departure was quicker than usual. Caius's odd behavior really must have intimidated them.

"I'm waiting!" Caius said more impatiently. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, please do tell." Aro insisted with an eager nod of the head, earning a glare from his blonde brother.

"How fares your other half? He is restless, is he not? That is why your pace." The brunette turned his gaze to his brother who had gone stock-still. It wasn't a question. Marcus knew something.

Aro's eyes got comically wide as they gleamed with anticipation. "The beast! How fascinating!" Caius growled at him but he ignored his blonde brother and focused on the other. "Go on, dear brother. I insist that not a single detail is to be left out either." He motioned for him to continue with a wave of the hand.

Caius's red glare flickered between the two of them. "I don't see how it concerns either of you."

"Thankfully directly it doesn't," Marcus responded with a soft chuckle. "Unless Aro acts like a cat and gets killed by his curiosity."

Both Aro and Caius were quiet as they shared confused looks with one another. It was Aro who turned away first and spoke up, more cautious than before. "I will try to bend my inquisitiveness on the matter then, considering the apparent stakes. Though might we learn what obstacles are before us that you see?"

"Don't confuse my words for ones of threatening, brother. There will be hurdles that must be scaled, yes, but not of that nature and not by the two of us. Brother Caius, on the other hand…" Marcus turned from Aro's perplexed stare to look back up at Caius.

"The news I have is for both you and your other half," Marcus said. "I assume he's listening?"

"Ursula "

Caius gave a curt nod.

"She is in pain"

" We know" Marcus snapped.

"I want to help her. But how?" Caius asked.

"Well," Aro spoke up; gaining the other's attention. "All of us love Ursula and want her here with us. He paused and looked over at his two brothers, grinning widely at Caius who seemed ready to rip his head off if he didn't continue." Leave her alone"

"She is in pain and you two insist I sit here and do nothing!?" Caius rumbled menacingly, his voice rising with his anger. His hands began to shake so he tightly fisted them to control the tremor.

Aro shook his head, a bemused smile already on his face. "Of course not. You still have your duties as king to uphold and…" he trailed off as an enraged roar filled the room before something large flew through the air and crashed into the stone wall.

Aro didn't have to turn his head to the left to know what the poor splinters of wood on the ground used to be. "Though now you're a king without a throne…" he muttered. Marcus snickered beside him.

The amused grins on both their faces quickly fell when Caius rounded on them, his eyes no longer red but an electric yellow. Their brother noticed their reactions then closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself and his reign in his control of the beast within. He was furious at his brothers for not letting him go out and find the girl, but he knew it wouldn't end well for anyone if he did. His other half would take control and cut down anyone in his path. The worst part was that Marcus and Aro were probably right.

"Back in the cage?" Aro asked.

Caius ran a hand through his long hair that had come loose during his fit of anger. His inner beast rumbled in agitation at Aro's words but he was in check again. Caius could feel it pacing back and forth behind the bars, ready for him to slip in control and open the gate to spring free.

"For now, yes." He sighed. "She will fear my other half. I don't think – no, I know I won't be able to keep him from her. He will want to possess her as much as me."

"Afraid the beast will harm her?" Aro asked curiously.

"I'd never!" Caius's eyes flashed yellow again, the beast responding in unison to its host.

"I do hope not. We all lobe Ursula. What a shame it would be to accidentally kill her off. I could not imagine the guilt that'd come from the act. Horrible." Aro sighed and rested his chin on a fist.

Caius looked ready to pounce on his brother before Marcus raised a hand to grab the blonde king's attention. He shot Aro a glare for purposely riling Caius up. He was going to push their brother too far one of these days, especially now that the beast was harder to control and will be protective of Ursula. Marcus had a feeling Aro was going to get bit at least once by the end of it all. He'd even wager a limb to be absent as well.

"Don't let Aro's words get to you, brother. He knows better than to jest when it comes to mates. We both trust that no true harm will come to her from either you or your other half. Have nothing to fear."

Visibly Caius seemed to calm back down thanks to Marcus's words. Trust Marcus to pick up and put back together whatever Aro has broken. Unconsciously he began treading back up the stone steps to sit back down on his throne before he remembered he hurled it across the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and grumbled under his breath. Aro caught on what Caius had intended to do and let out a soft chuckle.

With nowhere to sit, Caius went back to pacing behind the two remaining thrones. His other half wouldn't have let him sit for too long anyhow.

* * *

Ursula laid in Caius' bed asleep. Ursula looked angelic; the light casting a halo on Ursula's crown of messy hair; her eyelashes laying across her cheeks just so. Caius sits at the edge of the bed with a heavy heart. He tentatively lays his hand on the back of Ursula's neck and gently brushes his thumb across Ursula's cheek.

"Please. Be my queen "


	7. Chapter 7

Ursula was pissed. Royally pissed. Scratch that. She was beyond that. She had reached her boiling point 30 minutes ago and was now in a stage of complete and total fury.

She had woken that morning at around 4.30 a.m. with a horrible, very intense ache in her damaged thigh and no matter how she tossed and turned in her bed or how many pills she took, the pain just wouldn't go away.

So, at 8 o'clock she had already swallowed 5 Vicodin (which she considered a new record for this early on in the day) and drank 3 cups of coffee, because at the beginning she was still under the illusion that the caffeine might help. Get hee head clear, so that she may actually forget about the pain for a while. Unfortunately, all it did was make her walk down the hall to her bathroom every 5 minutes, which didn't really help her leg either.

When she arrived at the hospital at around 9 o'clock, which was really early for her, because she usually slept in and didn't bother to show up before 11 a.m., she was already in a cranky mood and Dr. Sloan's annoying voice did nothing to improve it.

"Hey will do as I tell you, or I'm going to fire you! And this time I am not kidding! And about your last patient , we found the issue and fixed it thanked to Dr. Cullen"

"What?, "Ursula growled at him.

"Dr. Cullen passed from here two days ago wanting to see the hospital and saw your patient 467. He helped us to cure her and I have to say he is good. Why you can't be like him?" Mark Sloan sent her a disapproving look.

_I'm going to kill him_, she thought before rushing back to the castle wanting to kill .

The doctor entered the castle ignoring the strange and frightened eyes that lay above her. She had a fire in her and she wanted to burn somebody with it. Walking to the library, knowing that all of them were gathered there gossiping.

She pened the door and stood at the door as all heads turned toward her.

"Hello" Ursula' grin was a nasty, dark thing. Vicious and cold. Merciless.

Ursula moved forward and leaned towards Carlisle.

"You fucking disco asshle"

Several people gasped, still unable to reconcile this cursing

"Ursula?! "Aro rumbled.

"Give me one reason that I don't have to burn you."Ursula growled. "I'll kill you. You do not have the right to heal my patients and play the God"

Carlisle swalloved thickly.

" I was trying to ..-"

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen" she said with a very frustrated undertone in her voice." Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you are better than me."She snaps harshly as Demetri walked toward her.

"Calm"Demetri echoes with finality, smiling slightly.

Felix is almost too afraid to ask, almost, but he asks anyway." What he has done.?"

"I found his nose in my hospital`s files" Ursula grits out, earning the grimace and facepalms of the others.

"So?!"Felix huffs, mostly confused.

"My patients" Ursula spits out, harsher than before." I don't want your help. No one dare not touch my cases and you, you fucking asshole, you insult my my reputation as a doctor. I am the best pf the best in my field and I will burn you alive if you dare to do something like this again"

"I am sorry but as doctor is my duty"Carlisle said. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Someone needs to hold her back because she swears, she is going to kill someone here and their name begins with a C.

"Excuse me?"

"You may not have a supernatural hearing but you are not deaf. I'm pretty sure you heard my husband." Esme said. She looked frightened. She should be.

'' Aro "Ursula roared and everyone looked at her especially Aro, who stared at her in pure shock, utterly confused. '' Y-y-yw-aa-yes Ursula? '' He stuttered.

"I need motivation not to kill anyone today.'

The reply indicator pops up immediately and she takes a drink while waiting for his response.

'You can't be fucked if you're in prison.'

The woman snapped, Emmett and Felix chuckled, Cauis and Jasper smirked.

"And you cannot kill a vampire "said Jane,

trying hard to keep herself from starting to laugh.

Ursula scoffed, "Fire can hurt him, I'll hang him up by his toes then cut off every bone by the joint and burn it slowly, starting with his useless little dick."

Felix laughed as Caius chuckled, "Quite vengeful, little human."

"Ursula "Marcus stage-whispers.

"What?"said Ursula turning towards Marcus with an annoyed expression on her face .

"You have a bad temper. Have you?"he asks mildly, like he's simply forgotten.

Ursula doesn't try to hide hee grin. "Yeah, I'm pretty fabulous ."

Ursula nods at Marcus with a distracted air. "Now, you will excuse me. I have important things to do"

Marcus chuckles quietly and nudges Ursula with his shoulder.

"Fuck this shit. I am out"Ursula spats. Meanwhile Caius was looking at Ursula like she was made out of gold.

"Ursula"said Caius softly.

Their eyes found each other over the room. Red and Blue melted into each other, and they didn't need words to know what the other one was thinking in this very second. Ursula could see amusement in his gaze, it played around his eyes and caused their corners to crinkle. A small smile played around her lips, and only he was able to detect it with a well-practiced glance.

"They're doing it again," Sulpicia hissed as she leant over to Aro, briefly gesturing towards their doctor and king. "Seriously, they should get a room."

"Shhhhh"

"What?"Asked the doctor and went straight to Caius, the woman stood so close to the man that their noses touched one another.

"Can we talk?"

They were so close almost kissing. She could literally feel Caius breath on her neck.

"It's important"

Aro and Marcus fall out from their thrones. Sulpicia`s face a smile appeared. Felix and Demetri exchanged worried glances and Jane hits her head over the wall.

Utsula watched as Caius licked his lips.

Ursula leaned in.

The phone call

The phone call ruined everything.

No.

The phone call brought Ursula back to her senses.

Ursula was staring at Caius apologetically before pull her phone out of her bra. For a moment she stared at the number on the display almost disbelieving her eyes.

"Next time blondie" she winked at him before turning and walked out leaving all Vampires staring at her retreating back, they heard her on the phone,

**Hey Willson, you ready?**

then they all heard a gasp and saw Alice staring at the closed doors with wide eyes.

* * *

Caius was leaning against the window in his chambers, glaring at the city of Volterra. He hated that he could hear young humans laughing, drinking and dancing in bars and restaurants. He hated that he could hear young lovers walking hand in hand to whatever evening activity they were party to, he hated the putrid smell of the alcohol and sweat coming downwind from the city, and he hated that the woman he wants was not in his chambers, with him, right now. He wanted everyone to be as miserable as he was at this very moment.

Ursula is incredible. She's strong, sarcastic, genuine, a goddamn doctor if there is such a thing. Caius could hold up a thesaurus and there still wouldn't be enough words to define how amazing Ursula Black is.

It's hard, but Caius starts to live with the fact that they will only ever be friends. He can see it in everyone's eyes how much he struggles. Marcus always looks sad, the one thing that Caius has never wanted for him. Sulpicia burns with fire and reassurance until Caius douses it with a single glance. Jane tries, oh she tries, but there's nothing for her to say that can change anything.

But it's okay. It's okay. Caius can do this. He can be Ursula's friend and he can take what he's given and it will always be okay.

So it's good, it's better than good. Caius spends so much time with Ursula and learns about her from her. It's different in so many good ways, brutal in horrid ways, but it's okay.

No it wasn't ok.

He wants to suddenly shout. I love you, Ursula. He wants to reach out and shake her, yell at her, scream her name at the top of his lungs because Caius loves her and everything he does is because of her. Because every thought is always about hee, about Ursula. About how much he wants her and needs her and how everything is for her. That Caius'every move is always about Ursula, every little thing she does is always about how this could help Ursula, save Ursula, make Ursula smile that goddamn stupid smile. How all Caius wants is to hear that damn laugh and feel Ursula's hands on him, all over him. He just wants to breathe Ursula in like she's the only thing Caius needs to live. That every damn thing is about Ursula and always has and always will.

He wants to cry and shout and bleed everything he has at Ursula, tell her how much he loves her and hates her and everything in between. He wants Ursula to know about the burning and aching in his chest just so he knows it's for her, because of her, because of Ursula because it is. This is. Everything is.

The moment that Ursula diagnosticed with cancer was the moment that Caius' life went up in total fucking smoke and Caius didn't ask for this, didn't want this, but every fibre of his being loves Ursula and wants her and needs her and it's agony not having her that Aro was right, that devastation would be a hell of a lot more than whatever he's feeling now.

It's so much, it feels like Caius is going to explode at any moment because it's so damn much. He wants to shake Ursula, hold her, kill her, kiss her, devastate her as much as she's devastated Caius.

When he realized he couldn't get her off his mind, he jumped down from the window and ran into the city. He was angry with her and needed to kill something.

He roamed the dark streets and alley ways looking for anyone that looked like her. He walked around for about an hour until he found a woman outside a bar smoking a cigarette. She had long auburn hair and chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was the wrong color but Caius took what he could get. He walked over to her and asked for a cigarette, when she moved to give him her lighter, he snatched her arm and dragged her out behind the dumpster. She smelt horrible, like smoke and grappa, nothing like Ursula did. He sunk his teeth into her neck and he was instantly disappointed. She screamed and thrashed, but was soon quiet, dead and limp in his arms.

He didn't feel better after he threw the lifeless body in to the dumpster. In fact, he felt worse, even angrier than when he first started.

As he tiredly made his way up the tower steps towards his room, he heard the scuffling of feet. He knew that move anywhere. Sulpicia used to do it all the time to warn him that she was present, to keep him from attacking at the first sight of someone near his bedroom door. His room was more isolated than Ursula's, he liked it that way.

"Sulpicia," Caius drawled as climbed the remaining steps. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"I'm here because of you," she whispered."Every time this woman come here, you was under her spell and you could not leave her. How many times have you killed some of your jealousy for this woman? How many times did Marcus and Aro threaten you to stay away from her?''

" She is mine"He stomped his foot like a petulant child. He was only twenty-one. In many ways, he was still a very spoiled kid.

"Caius!" Sulpicia boomed threateningly."She is not a fucking property"

"I cannot loose her"Caius tacked on, trying to appear unaffected. He failed, but the words stung, if the way Sulpicia recoiled were any indication.

"Do you love her?"Those two words, so much more believable than Caius' feeble attempt, went through Caius like a knife

Did he love her? He wasn't sure if he ever felt such a thing before. He had no memories of his human existence. Those were completely draped in such a thick fog that he couldn't tell truth from fiction. Comparing his wife to Ursula was also no good because there was no comparison, Ursula was everything, his wife was just a convenient partner for a short period of time.

Um..." Caius nodded,"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Because nothing makes sense without her"Caius said and gave Sulpicia a reassuring look.

She touches his cheek with her palm, and he smiled, grateful, before turning to leave. He's a dozen feet away when she calls out.

"And Caius?"She bit out.

"Yes?"

"If you care about her, tell her now. Let yourself get lost in love, before it's her you end up losing"

Caius' fuse was normally short, but ever since Ursula arrived to the castle, his irritability was growing.

* * *

"Sarcasm: Because murder charges are expensive."

Tanya laughed.

Maggie, Tanya and Ursula with the rest of Volturi and Cullen were in the royal gardens. They wanted to spend their day as a normal family away from blood and murder but the odd gazes by Cullen almost made everyone commit a murder. For God`s sake, they were just like the other covens but with more power and money. They were not monsters .

Maggie and Tanya spent their morning with Ursula.

Dr. Black didn't seem so bad. She didn't know why her everyone had seemed almost afraid of her. She was very elegant, powerful, and she was smiling at her as she spoke. She seemed like a very nice woman.

Maggie and Tanya were sitting on a sofa next to the woman wanting to know more about her . Their mates, Demetri amd Felix love her like a sister or mother and her opinion matter to them. They wanted her blessing.

Tanya was already to ask something but Sulpicia`s voice cut her of.

"Aw look at the two love birds chatting it up!" Sulpicia cooed.

All the heads turned towards Aston and Jane. The young boy had pushed Jane at a tree kissing her. His head snapped back and his eyes narrowed at her in a death glare. He looked over at Jane who also wore an annoyed expression, although his annoyance didn't concern what Felix had just said.

"YOU'VE CHEATED POSEIDON! I SWEAR THAT THE BALL WAS OUT OF BOUNDS!" Felix screamed from the court. He and Demetri were nose and nose and creating a storm of commotion.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING?" Demetri yelled back.

"Oh gods, can't you people just stop fighting for a day?" Jane sighed.

Ursula rolled her eyes as Alec cleared his throat and started to say a poorly written haiku.

"Karaoke now,

that idea comes from me,

the awesome Alec."

Everybody groaned. Alec pretended to pout.

"Was it that bad?" He asked.

"YES!" The Volturi yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, give me a break, will yak?" Alec cleared his throat. "Anyways, what do you think?''

''Yes' 'Everyone yelled together as Alec displays a microphone in the middle of the room.

"Okay then, here are the rules: 1. you shall put your names in a papper. the rules are: You shall put your names in a fishbowl, and when it's your turn to sing, you pick a name, think of a song that describes him, of a song that describes the person you picked, and dedicate it to him, her, or… Never mind.

2\. All of you have to sing. I don't care if your voice sounds like a broken record player and breaks the windows , because this is not mine, therefore, I wouldn't have to pay for it. If any of you refuse to sing, you owe me 100 dollars. "

"What?" Jane exclaimed. "But that's so many! That's even more expensive than the fee to get into the Fantazy!"

"Yeah, well, I don't talk cheap." Alec replied. "So those are the rules.''

"Well, time to put our names in a papper!" Demetri declared.

The doctor was happy that the vampires who were like a family to her were smiling and have a good time together

Gianna stood up immediately.

"I'll go get the papper." Gianna said grudgingly.

"Okay, who's up first?" Aro asked them.

Felix raised his hand. "I'll go." He said. Aro handed him the papper and he got a piece of paper, unfolded it, and grinned. He showed every one the paper he got, and the vampires were surprised at his luck. Why? Because written on the paper, in messy handwriting, are the words:'Felix Volturi: The HOTTEST and SEXIEST man on EARTH!'

Tanya snorted. "Seriously, Felix? The hottest and sexiest man on Earth? There are a lot more other guys who are hotter than you."

"Really now?" Felix asked her, teasingly of course. "Care to name those guys?"

If Tanya was human may her face have be turned a dark crimson in color.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to sing a song about myself?" Felix asked them.

"Yeah," Sulpicia answered, "I guess you do."

"Okay, then. I'll provide the music. You may start Felix." Alec, who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, said.

"Um, okay. But just one question. How'd you get here?"

" Felix, Felix, Felix. Such a naïve young man. I'm awesome! I can appear out of nowhere!"

"I'm just going to start now..." Felix said, awkwardly.

"I'll be singing 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred. It's dedicated to ME!"

Jane snorted. Felix glared at her.

**"One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four**

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**

**so sexy it hurts**

**and I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

**And I'm too sexy for your party**

**too sexy for your party**

**No way I'm disco dancing**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I do my little turn on the catwalko**

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**

**Too sexy by far**

**and I'm too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touché on the catwalk**

**He shook his little 'booty' on these lines.**

**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**

**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touché on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat**

**Poor pussy poor pussy cat**

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**And I'm too sexy for this song."**

By the end of his song, the boys were practically laughing their heads off. The girls were gaping at him, because at some point in the song, he took off his shirt, revealing a toned stomach with 6-pack abs.

The kings with Sulpicia especially Marcus could not stop laughing at the actions of his adopted son.

"That *laughs* was *laughs* the *laughs* weirdest *laughs* song *laughs* I have ever *laughs* heard!" Demetri said, in between laughs.

"I agree." said Gianna, who was practically rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Okay," Aro said, "Who's up next?"

"I'll go…" Aston said, albeit reluctantly. He pulled out a piece of paper from the fish bowl and smirked. "Oh, rookie! I'm singing a song about Death Breath!"

Jane looked a bit offended. "Well, what song do you have in mind?"

Aston's smirk grew bigger. "This is for you, my dear witch!"

**"I walk a lonely road**

**the only one that I have ever known**

**don't know where it goes**

**but its home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**when the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**me walk a...**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Amah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**that divides me somewhere in my mind**

**on the border line**

**of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**what's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**and know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**me walk a...**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Amah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**me walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**when the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone."**

Jane was glaring at her boyfriend the whole time, and so was Caius.

"Are you implying that I'm emo and alone?" Jane asked her, anger evident on her features.

"Yes, sunbeam. Are you implying that my son is emo and alone? Because if you are, you go to the Fields of Punishments." Said a very cold voice, with the word 'DEATH' clearly written on it. The atmosphere suddenly grew colder, more menacing, and just plain scary.

Aston jumped when he saw Caius or his maybe one day father-in-law standing by behind of him with a menacing smirk on his face. Aston gave a nervous chuckle.

"No! Of course not! The words Jane and emo just don't mix, you know?"

"Are you sure? If some unknown reason you die " Caius replied, giving a small smirk at Aston's horrified expression.

"Lord Caius, I wouldn't say anything like that about Jane!" He said, ruffling the younger woman's messy blonde hair, making it even messier than what it started out with. "Jane's a big dark ball of sunshine!"

Jane started fixing her hair, mumbling curses about Aston and her man-hands, messing up her hair'.

"Aren't dark and sunshine contradictory?" Emmett asked Jasper from somewhere behind.

"Brother, I'm just shocked you could say a big word." The god of war replied.

"Hey!"

''Who's next? 'Asked Maggie and at the head of Demetri an amazing idea appeared but the person which is included in the idea will not love his idea.

"Our doctor' 'said Demetri and everyone look in the direction of the doctoe.

Ursula standing beside the table with drinks with a glass of red wine in her hand as she watched her cell phone with an angry expression.

''Excuse me! 'Asked as she looked at her godson waiting to hear the question again because her mind was full of thoughts. everyone is useless ,no one can do anything without me ,I are surrounded by idiots and for the name of mine House what the hell are you thinking about?

''You will sing 'said Caius and Demetri at the same time and Ursula was drowned in her wine.

The woman looked at them as though they had lost their minds because there is no chance to sing again in front of someone. There were only three people who would make her sing and the three of them, they hate her because she ran away from them without a goodbye.

''My dear Dracula and Buffy' 'The doctoe began to say as the two of them affected by names. ''There is no chance you can convince me to sing''

''Time for my secret weapon' 'Thought Demetri and walks to the woman

Ursula stares at the boy, who is giving her these adorable puppy eyes.

The mate of Demetri laughed at the actions of the boy as she knew that no one could resist his eyes as Aro hit his head against the wall and cursed his nephew because he had learned such a sordid trick to his daughter and Jane can do everything.

''Fine' 'said Ursula and walked away from the boy and his eyes.

Ursula drank that whole bottle and she walked with grace to the in the middle of the room as she went over to the fishbowl and grabbed a piece of paper. When she saw the name, she groaned. Why, god? Why? I've been good… I guess… Okay, so maybe I haven't been that good but, that doesn't mean that I have to sing a song about this… this

The doctoe would have to find ways to torture the two men of the sea. Although, she didn't have time to think this over, as the music started playing. Curse you, Caius

She started singing:

**Well I've heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**Well it goes like this:**

**The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift**

**the baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**voice seemed to reach deep inside him, as if she were only singing to him. The audience seemed to feel the same, as they cheered loudly**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**you saw her bathing on the roof**

**her beauty and the moonlight overthrew yak**

**she tied you to her kitchen chair**

**and she broke your throne and she cut your hair**

**and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**But baby I've been here before**

**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**

**You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya**

**And I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**And love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Well there was a time when you let me know**

**What's really going on below**

**But now you never show that to me do ya**

**But remember when I moved in you**

**And the holy dove was moving too**

**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a God above**

**But all I've ever learned from love**

**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya**

**And it's not a cry that you hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

All teh vampires sat there stunned, all the air in her lungs seemed to have been knocked out.

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

She stopped singing. The entire audience, including the Cullen, was silent. Then slowly, the applause started until it was ear splitting. Ursula swears she almost went deaf. Everyone alike were cheering for her

Ursula walked off the stage, handed a shocked Alec the microphone.

* * *

Caius walked through the corridor. Zola, the Architect of Volterra from the 12th century ,had been able to remodel the castle to make it look better. The columns were made of pure white marble with gold and silver trimming in the cracks and along the edges, giving them an ethereal quality. The walls were covered with the history of the Volturi, pictures depicting their triumph over Romanians in the First War, the kings drawing lots and showing their respective symbols of power and going down to recent events with Volturi defending their home from children of the moon and his forces and the massive battle that took place at the base of the Original Mount Voltera, with Caius standing over the Alpha victoriously, with all the other Volturi standing over their fallen banes.

As he approached her door he did not heard her heartbeat on the other side and sadness run in his vein.

Don't be such a woman, he thought to himself. Pull yourself together.

He walked into her and the first thing that came face to face was her scent.

He smelt her scent all over the mystery novel and a historical text, but the modern romance novel was left virtually untouched. Her scent only coated the first few pages. The historical text was the most potent, which he deduced that she read and then re-read certain points of it.

And there in black and white atop the grey invite sits two unmistakable and famous names, names that are repeated by those of their same rank in complete awe.

**Would like to invite you to the wedding of**

**Ursula Black**

**and**

**Gregory House**

"No." he growls as if it is a definitive answer. "No." he grunts again. His hands fist into his curly hair as he stares desperately off into the distance. "This isn't happening. It can't be happening."

Caius`anger rise, his jealousy gripping him tightly and he clenched his fist, forcing himself to not do something rash, something he would regret. He then decided that he hated everything in his room and destroyed every piece of furniture he could get his hands on.


	8. Chapter 8

She's so goddamn beautiful. Caius wishes in moments like these that he were the kind of man that could just say the words – tell Ursula how he feels, how Ursula makes him feel, everything Ursula means to him – but he wouldn't even know where to begin. Besides, things like hope and grand leaps of faith are Ursula's thing. Caius would rather cling to what they have. Keep it safe in the dark. Whisper nothing but curses against Ursula's skin as he spills over the edge as well.

Words like marriage, and love, and forever. Proposals and promises sworn in the heat of passion with a desperation and reverence that Caius had never understood. Until now.

"Fuck," Caius exhales, before he starts digging through the musical books for a few more choice phrases. Words like, yes, you, always.

Caius sat over his piano but instead of classical music ,this was neither; this was a rock ballad, soft, sad and powerful.

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Even though it hurt to**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Nothin' else your heart could do**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Like I love you**

**Like I love you**

The sad song ended and a brief moment of silence was the pause between two songs before hard rocking drums and guitars banged their way into the piano. A sigh, a finger jabbed and the sad song started up again. Caius sighed often, with anger or exasperation. This was different, a sad sigh that spoke of wanting. Strange.

**Did you ever love somebody**

**So much that the earth moved**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Even though it hurt to**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Nothin' else your heart could do**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Who never knew**

**Did you ever lay your head down**

**On the shoulder of a good friend**

**And then had to look away somehow**

**Had to hide the way you felt for them**

**Have you ever prayed the day would come**

**You'd hear them say they'd feel it too**

**Have you ever loved somebody**

**Who never knew**

**And if**

**You did**

**Well you know I'd understand**

**I could**

**I would**

**More than anybody can**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**So much that the earth moved**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Even though it hurt to**

**Did you ever love**

"Enough!" Caius growled out at the tail end of the song, and made his way over to the bar. He would have poured himself some scotch in a glass but decided to drink it out of the the bottle from his lips, he just began staring at the bottle before he turned and threw it at the opposite wall.

It was only seconds later that someone walked in and saw the shards.

"You got mad and threw the bottle?" he asked as he lounged in the couch across from the desk. Seeing the expression on his friend's face, he felt a little dead inside

"What you want, Young?"

The vampire turned around and came face to face with the former Xiaolin Warrior.

Chase Young is the prince of the darkness. A friend and ally.

They met 7 thousand years ago in a small London town. The blond man was chasing innocent citizens while prince was trying to find Hannibal. They bond of their other half self. Caius` beast and Chase ,his lizard form, resembling that of a dragon.

"I head about your little problem with your doctor!" Smirks Chase as he walks over.

"I am not in the mood for your teasing Young" says Caius.

"No I imagine not after you found out about the wedding " agrees Chase.

"Leave" growls Caius.

"We can kill her"

Caius speeds over and grabs Chase by the neck. He lifts the prince of darkness up so his feet no longer touched the ground, "For i would rather die a thousand deaths before a single hair is harmed upon her head"

Chase chokes, "You love her"

"Of course I love her"

"Blondie, stop being such a drama queen" Chase sighs and rolls his eyes. His gesture both are so Ursula, that it feels like a slap. This thought on another, and Caius feels as if he took off a blindfold.

"Tell her.. "

* * *

Ursula was returning from the hospital after a rough surgery and was exhausted.

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Even though it hurt to**

**So much that the earth moved**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Even though it hurt to**

**Did you ever love**

Caius got more lyrical and it clicked in Ursula's mind who the singer was. It wasn't the usual rock opera he was famous for, but it was defiantly Meat Loaf singing. Ursula had a hard time picturing Caius as a Meat-Head but he'd often been surprised at what moved people. And she'd never really thought about Caius being moved by more than revenge and anger.

**Did you ever love somebody**

**So much that the earth moved**

**Did you ever love somebody**

**Even though it hurt to**

Ursula blinked down at the door of Caius, suddenly concerned for his friend. The vampire Caius was so angry at human Caius for playing that song that he was cussing at him. What level of madness was that?

She stayed out if the room and tried to figure out what she had just heard.

Did the song move Caius because it was true for him? So Caius was in love, with someone who didn't love him back. Whoever it was, Ursula decided, was an idiot. Except, to be worthy of Caius's love, they'd have to be smart enough to see past the cruel king disguise. So she didn't know Caius loved her, because he didn't talk and was hard to read.

She slid her phone in her pocket and reached out to knock, she heard her own name.

She paused, wondering who exactly Caius was meeting with that they were discussing her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she strained to hear the conversation.

"Look, I won't pretend to know what exactly the nature of your relationship is with her, but I know you Caius- and I know what you want it to be. I've known you for a very long time and I can see it written all over your face whenever she's around," a male voice is saying. "Don't try to lie to me.

Olivia can hear Caius's groan of frustration. "Chase- leave it."

Chase?Chase Cameron Utley?The American former professional baseball second baseman who played in Major League Baseball?

"_She makes you smile"_

_"She makes you laugh"_

"I dont know what to do"Caius announces.

"_She is the moon. The center of my universe. She is not my sun. My world doesn't revolve around her and I will not go blind if I stare. She is my moon, so beautiful and lighting up my nights but still catastrophic if she was to love. She is my queen"_

In that moment, Uraula Black felt something inside her stir. It was a feeling she had never felt before, and therefore didn't know what it was. It made her soul burn and her heart clench, and made her think thoughts that was quite disturbing. What kind of thoughts?

Well, here you have a small summery of them.

"_Who the fuck is that woman?"_

_"Why I have a feeling to kill someone? "_

_"Why Caius loves her?"_

_"...why the hell do I care!"_

it was all because she got upset that Caius gave his attention to someone else…someone other than her. She was—

No way!

Ursula palmed her face at the revelation.

She was jealous…?

Caius—her—jealous?

No fucking way!

Did she care that much for the vampire that she would be possessive, covetous and spiteful? Surely she could be all those things—without Caius triggering them? The more she thought about it, the more worrisome it became.

But what about her soon husband?. Gregory House was a man frequently shows off his cunning and biting wit, and enjoys picking people apart and mocking their weaknesses. She have been heard for him for years, that she is quipped with a dry and acerbic sense of humor, that despite his cynicism, he does seem to care about his colleagues to a certain extent and while considering them "idiots" is able to sometimes put aside his pride and apologize when he has offended them in a particularly sardonic fashion.

When they met for first time, they fought for a case anf after that it had taken Ursula two weeks to stop complaining about House's presence at the hospital and another two weeks to start tolerating it. By the time he was ready to have a proper, civil conversation with the man, a month had gone by.

It didn't usually take Ursula this long to open to people and talk to them, but there was something about House- He challenges her like no one ever has before, and he does it 's her match in every way. In a very different way that Caius had been, but still.

Ursula shook herself slightly, and walks away from them walking toward her own room. Walking in her room, she can ahe that her room was starting to look a little ragged. The blinds were askew, books were piled high atop the conference room table; coffee mugs and wrappers were strewn about everywhere. Nine days and eight nights had passed since their most recent patient had been admitted; 57 tests and 8 procedures had been ordered and completed—and she was still nowhere near a diagnosis. Every test was negative every time, yet the patient's abdominal pain persisted, his kidney function had begun to decline. His extremities were tingling. His vision was failing. No drugs, no risky sex. No affairs, no poisons, no toxins. No travel.

"I can't do this"the woman yelles at the empty room throwing the file at the coffee table.

"Who is she?" asks, feeling a little she the other woman? Was Queen the other woman? Who was Caius interested in, and who was he committed to?

Not that he cared or anything...it just annoyed her to hear so many sweet words at once. And Caius's voice was annoying too, with it's deep smoothness and sexiness. It should be forbidden to have such a voice. And it was even more annoying to hear that voice say those sweet words for someone else than her.

Somehow, Ursula really disliked the other woman. Really, really disliked. Loathed, maybe was a more accurate word. Or, hated? Maybe both?

Ursula's thoughts on whether he really disliked, loathed or hated the other woman was interrupted by a male's voice, that seemed to cut through all thinking and actions.

"Dr. Black. He talks about you. …You drive him a little crazy."

In shock, she froze as she straightened, that rich, dark voice and taunting drawl alarmingly unexpected. Slowly, she turned." "Just doing my job."

He stared at her now, torn between annoyance and amusement.

"Who are you?"Ursula murmured, paced to the window, stared out until the red haze blurring her vision cleared.

"I am here for a friend"He walked to her then, until they were face-to-face.

The man hold a black flower in front of her and before Ursula can even move he point it at her and yells "Flower of love!". Ursula crumples onto the ground becoming trapped in her own mind.

* * *

"I want a girlfriend," Alec suddenly announced to his friends. Felix, in a moment forgot that he was cuddling with Tanya, looked up and stared at him like he was crazy. Tanya was nearly choked by the sudden squeeze of hee boyfriend's arms, but looked up at Alec with wide eyes as well. Jane and Aston froze while sitting on the table and stared at Alec; they didn't believe what they just heard. Demetri nearly fell on his girlfriend Maggie, but the girl had already tripped on Heidu's body. The blonde didn't let it bother her, since she was staring at Alec like he had just grown another head.

Alec didn't notice the strange expressions his friends gave him, just shrugged his shoulder and sighed nonchalantly. "Or a boyfriend. It doesn't matter."

"Dude," Demetri was the first one who recovered from the shock. He walked close to Alec and laid his hand on Alec's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"What's wrong with me when I say I want to have someone special for me?!" Alec scowled and waved Demetri's hand off his forehead. He glanced at the rest of his friends; some of them were still shocked and staring at him like he just revealed that he was an alien.

"It's very wrong, Alec," Demetri said honestly; he didn't seem upset when Alec slapped his hand away. "You, of all of people suddenly want to have a girlfriend… or boyfriend."

"Right… Especially when you are chased by hundreds of girls and you refuse them every day. You even told us that you never want to have any crazy relationship with them," Felix added.

"So? I said I don't want a crazy relationship, doesn't mean I don't want a normal relationship." Alec pouted at his friends.

"Then… what do you want to do, Alec?" Jane asked. "And why do you suddenly want a 'normal relationship'?"

"You see…" Alec sighed. "I guess that I didn't care about that before… But remember this summer? When I went out with you guys anywhere, all of you were having someone who cared for you or for you to care about. I want to have someone like that too. I tried to not think about that, but… I couldn't." What Alecc said was not completely true, because aside from him, Heidi didn't have a boyfriend when Alec hung out with his friends, seeing Maggie and Demetri, Felix and Tanya, Jane and Aston, made him want someone special for himself too. Someone that would keep an eye on him all the time, would hug and cuddle him and maybe share some kisses. But…

Well, I think with you it is not too hard," Aston said mocking, "You just need to go to the Voltera yard, speak aloud what you just told us. I bet many girls and guys would volunteer to be your 'special' person right away."

"But it might become a bloody-battle if they all want to become Alec`s special person," Maggie winced.

"Yeah. That's the problem," Alec nodded. "By the way, I don't want to pick a random person. I want someone I know or know-well, and that person would accept me, and she or he isn't crazy," he deadpanned.

"I think it's too hard… Does someone like that actually exist?!" Aston timidly asked. He had witnessed many people who confessed their love to Alec, and they were all crazy.

"How about Heidi?" Tanya suggested. "They are the only one in our group who don't have lovers."

"No way! It's preposterous," Heidi and Alec yelled in unison, and their faces had the same expression that read, that's unacceptable. Maybe because they were friends for a long time (two thousand years could count as long, right?) and were too used to that thought, the idea of them being a couple was just… impossible.

"Ah… okay," Tanya nodded weakly under the two friends' wrath. She now understood why they were the only single two left in the group but never had an interest in each other.

How's about Mai from Irish coven" Jane suggested. With her women intuition she could tell that Mai had a thing on Alec. The problem was, she didn't know what Alec thought about Mai, even after seeing the way Jounouchi treated for her, even sacrificing his soul many times.

"Mai?! Are you kidding?! She is a maniac!" Alec exclaimed. "Besides, I always see her as my sister. I kidded with her a little bit in past time when we just met each other, but after I knew more about her, I'm sure that there is no way I could have any feeling for her in that way."

Oops. Too bad for you, Mai. Tanya thought sadly for the blonde but kept her face blank. She and her friends knew that if Alec said that, he meant that. Too much for a charming guy that many girls (and guys) had to droll over when they saw him. Tanya thanked silently that she was one of the few girls that was unaffected with Alec's charm, or she would end up in agony with her feeling now because Alec would never fall for her. She just wondered which was the lucky girl or guy that would finally captured Alec's heart.

And now, that charming guy many people had fallen for wanting to have a girlfriend, or boyfriend… Whatever…

"It's really hard, isn't it?" Maggie said understandingly. "With a very close friend, you don't feel like you want to date her, but the others are too… crazy. I don't know if there is still someone who likes you but still normal enough."

And she/he could stand up the fangirls, fanboys of Alec if that person dates him. I don't think those crazy people would just let them be, knowing Alec was dating someone." Felix frowned. Even he had to admit silently that he was scared by Alec's crazy fans.

"Thanks. Your information doesn't help me with anything," Alec growled.

"We will find you someone" Tanya pointed out.

"How about… Zafrina?!" Aston said thinking. "I think she likes Alec."

"Aston. She's living in Amazon!" Alec paled. "And thinking about she and I is so wronggg! She is older than me in human age."

Then, what about Kajiki from the coven of China !" Demetri looked up.

"But he's stupid," Tanya added. "I don't like that guy. I don't think he knows how to stand Alec's fans."

"But it's not your opinion," Maggie said and turned to Alec. "What do you think about Kajiki, Alec?"

"I don't know. I think Kajiki may be a good pal, but… boyfriend? It doesn't seem fitting. Besides, I think he is straight," Alec said after a thought.

"Benjamin ?" Aston then joked.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't beat you." Alec glared at his friend.

" Renesmee?!" Maggie said thoughtfully.

"With that thing?. She is veggan and she has no personality "Alec cried. "I bet that she thought of us as monsters and maybe , they will force me to feed by animals ."He shivered with that thought, didn't looked back to see that the Cullens were tense. His friends nodded in agreement. "Any other suggestions?"

"Hope Mikaelson?!" Heidi spoke randomly.

"Her father is the second most cruel vampire in our world."

"Stiles ?" Demetri tried again.

"Who's that?!"

"He is… Never mind." Demetri sighed. It was easy to understand why Alec didn't know him. He doubted his other friends still remembered Stiles.

"Mia Smoke?!" Felix helped.

"She liked Aston," Alec deadpanned.

"Oh right…"

"How about… one of Ursula...?" Maggie tried the last time.

They hear Caius somewhere in the castle let out a deafening roar. Sprinting into the throne room with the rest of us everyone turn to see a terrafing sight. Caius, the cruel king of the Volturi looking absolutly feral. Venom dripping down his chin.

"Who dare you"He roars."You lied to me and made me to look like a fool.

Aro took a step toward his brother while Sulpicia stood behind Marcus trying to hide herself from that angry vampire.

"Brother what you-.."

Caius growls and throws his brother across the room. Marcus and Felix speed over to catch Aro. They all fall to the ground and groan.

"And you"he snarls at Sulpicia, his dark eyes wide with rage."You told me to tell her how I feel before it's too late but I already lost her"

Caius throws his throne across the room, Maggie and Tamya ducking as it flew over our heads, barely missing wouldn't have hurt they thought at first, until they saw it fly out through the thick wooden doors like they were made of paper.

"I didn't know"Sulpicia squeaks out quickly, automatically, as his form shook off the , if this were any other vampire, Sulpicia wouldn't be so terrified. However, he was her king and he was fucking scary. If you weren't scared of him like this, well, then you're just plain stupid.

"I CARE NOT!" he snarls, eyes going completely black now."She is getting marry "

Felix, Demetri and Alec all yell

"What!" Felix cries.

"The!" Demetri adds.

Alec screamed"Fuck"

"WHY?" Caius roars furiously, standing from Sulpicia.

"Caius" Aro's voice, or warning, reaches his ears stilling him instantly.

"She lied to me! She could have… She could have…" Caius repeats and trails off, shaking his head a bit as if to clear some haze.

"We knew"Marcus says and Aro hit his head against the wall. Marcus watches his brother break his heart anew every day.

He gathers the pieces of Caius' heart at the end of each long day and places them back together with skilled hands, squeezing tight to seal his hard work until the next day comes. Marcus is an experienced craftsman and his work nearly flawless, he always misses the Ursula shaped pinhole in his project. He can never seal it fully but he tries to paint over any crack.

But Ursula occupies his brother's heart, unhappy in its confines. Shattering his home with the vastness of very being.

The cycle repeats without fail. More reliable than clockwork.

He hates and loves Ursula. Fears and admires the woman.

"Why?"The words refuse to be held back any longer.

Pity was all Marcus's large violet eyes expressed in that very moment as they fell on Caius. The man was so lost in his sorrow, so captured in his obsession with Ursula he was too blind to see the reason why Marcus had to do it.

lick-clack click-clack click-click

Everyone heard the click-clack of heels first before they noticed anything was abyss.

It was Ursula all right, but her appearance had immediatly told them that something was definetly wrong with her. Her hair wasnt tied up and was flowing around her like a dark curtain. Her outfit consisted of a long black dress that covered her feet and had matching black gloves and earrings. There was a small piece of black jewelry that served as a tiara on her forhead. But it was her eyes that caught everyobe attention right away, they were clouded in darkness that covered the shinyness and fiery beauty her eyes once had.

"My queen"said Caius as Ursula walks by his side and he put his arm around her waist.

On the sidelines, their friends looked on in horror and anguish.

"My love "stated Caius as he leaned over, tilted Ursula's chin, and lightly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, everyone saw that Ursyla was smiling.

"What the-..." Aro interrupted himself to dangerously demand clarification. "Brother, what have you done?"

* * *

They lay writhing together, panting amongst the turquoise sheets of Caius' bed. Ursula was underneath him, digging her nails into the skin of his back and tugging her hand through his long hair. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he held her thigh in an iron grip as he thrust inside of her, groaning into the heated kiss they were sharing. He pulled away slightly, his golden eyes hazed with lust and affection as he threaded his hand through the damp hair clinging to her face. She whimpered in pleasure, meeting his eyes and shooting him a sweet smile. She began to rake her nails down his back, causing him to bury his face into her neck with a groan.

"God you're so fucking beautiful. Mine." He growled, his voice laced with a draconic tinge as he nipped on her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Ursula, when I take you, I want you to scream my name over and over again. Can you do that for me?" Caius asked his lover. She merely nodded those beautiful, yet hypnotic blue eyes of hers.

Caius smirked at his Queen as he began to enter her slowly, wanting to see her reaction. She gave a little shriek, but Caius began to pick up his pace.

She gave out little moans which only turned me on even more until his name finally left her little lips.

"O-oh Caius_!"_ she gasped. The vampire grinned wickedly and continued to thrust into an even harder and faster pace.

He pounds inside him once Ursula assures him she's ready and doesn't stop, even when the beautiful woman under him digs her nails on his back when Caius finally hits that sweet spot.

He thrusts, merciless, until Ursula throws her head back and screams Caius' name in complete pleasure, until the man cums inside and bites Ursula's neck hard enough to leave a mark, so everyone knows that woman belongs only to Caius Volturi.

* * *

"CAAIUUSSSS"

They were falling apart.

"Master Aro, please calm down"

CRACK

"Not the vase"

"It's like to hear my parents having sex"

" Master Marcus please put down rhe lighter"

They were falling apart because of a human. Because of her best friend, her shopping partner, Ursula Black.

At first, Sulpcia was not a big fan of her because she thought that Ursula Black was rude, obnoxious, arrogant, genius, and knows it!. She was an Iceberg, but under the ice she was caring, she really looks after the people who loves, and she drives Caius up the wall!

Never in all Sulpicia years in existence has someone who wasn't Ursula affected her family so deeply. Ursula was a strange creature in her human form and seemed to flourish here. She evened out the power that we all possessed and gave them all hope for our kind. While Aro was the ever happy one of the three and Marcus was the profoundly bored one, Caius had always been the merciless and cruel one that much was true. Sulpicia evened them out greatly but since Ursula's arrival, Sulpicia seen a side of her personality that the vampire queen greatly enjoyed to be. Ursula was a spitfire, sarcastic at times and at other time cruel. She knew exactly when to be ruthless and when to be compassionate. Caius mood had also improved greatly on Ursula arrival and every time she had to come for a visit.

Marcus had went to Ursula once, shaking in joy and fear, accusing Ursula to have put a spell on Caius once more.

_"__Your happiness is mine_," she says every time without fail. And it's true. If her brother can be happy he'll endure anything.

But it's been ages since she's seen him crack a smile much less be genuinely happy.

Ursula is more terrifying than a black hole- than the endless nothing of nonexistence.

Only Ursula has the power to steal Caius' smile and hold it nestled inside an ornate heart-shaped box.

Only Ursula can ensnare her big brother's soul and never release him.

The woman she had mistakenly believed to understand Caius as well as she did hadn't realized his brother's longing, heated stares.

Hadn't known she'd been handed Caius' heart on a silver platter with all the flourish and trust as she throw medical statistics .

These thoughts keep Sulpcia up at night. Far too many questions and torturous thoughts racing through her mind, leaving scorch trails in their wake.

She'll support her brother in any and every endeavor… even spitting in the face of the endless cosmos.

But guilty was eating out. Because of her, Caius used some bididi bodidi bu or Hocus Pocus over Ursula made her fall in love with him. Maybe some love potion, which cause the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the person who gave it to them. A descendant of her -Draco Malfoy and his wife, Hermione Malfoy- had explained her that love potions are considered to be powerful and highly dangerous.

"He had lost his fucking mind"Aro roar causing Sulpicia to jump. The young quuen glared at her husband and walked toward him...

Slap.

Aro was bewildered when he realized what happened . Sulpicia had slapped him. GWEN. Her beloved wife. She slapped him. He looked at his wife. She was fuming with rage which was so unlike her usual kind self. He looked at other people standing in the room. They were equally astonished at Sulpicia's sudden outburst.

" What was that for ? " Aro asked. His was both confused and angry. And he wanted explanation.

"Why?." Sulpicia says, being positive that it's going to lead to a lot of headaches for her, "You should had told something. About Ursula. About the wedding "

"Cia, I –" Aro started. Sulpicia boldly raised a hand to quiet the king.

"No." Sulpicia stated forcefully, as if she was ordering an overly excited puppy to sit. Aro's mouth closed with a snap.

"You let him to fall in love with her knowing that Ursula wouldn't never love him back."Sulpicia said haughtily. " May your brother be a cruel bastard but he has feelings..."You and Marcus were to coward for telling him the truth and now, we have a mind-controlled Ursula with Caius taking advantage of her"

"I know!". Aro mumbled."I know Cais is in loce with her and will kill everyone in his path to take her but...he crossed the lines with that action."

Sulpicia glares at her husband but otherwise doesn't speak.

" Once I touched him and saw all of his thoughts about Ursula. He wants her to be his wife and queen.

Sulpicia grits her teeth and steels her expression"How you find out about the wedding? "

"Two years during Christmas." Aro says automatically, then flinches at his tone and looks up at Sulpicia."I wanted her to be here with us because as always Caius was pinning around the castle without Ursula and I thought that it would be a good idea to have her here but..."

Sulpicia rose her eyebrow as Aro`s body seemingly unused to this kind of nervousness and pressure.

" I found her sitting with a man smiling... "

Sulpicia blinks rapidly. "Really?"

"BULLSHIT"

Everyone turned to see a very angry Demetri Volturi with a worried Maggie next to him. All the guard of Volturi took a step back knowing the power of Demetri`s wrath.

Aro looks saddened. "It is true, my son"

" . "No. No. No" Demetri`s voice is failing him and his hands are shaking. He folds his arms and jams his hands inside his jacket. "Dr. Ursula Balck is not able to smile. The woman is untouchable, unreachable. Once she almost killed one of her pantient wanting to prove her point. No one can't stand her and can put up with her because she hates everyone. "

" And you're telling me that.." his voice cracks. " She was on a date?"

Aro has come tobstand, directly in front of him. He places a hand on Demetri 's shoulder.

"I know your pain." Aro's voice is soft but resigned. "Ursula is a sister to me and I used to hope that she will marry Caius but this is the real life, not a fairytale with an happy ending. Ursula deserves to be happy and to be with the person ahe loves. "

Sulpicia regards him carefully. ."Talk to him. If Ursula come back, she will hate him. Caius will lose not only her friendship but her presence in his life."

"Wat I am going to say?"Aro'd asked himself these same questions over and over again... yet here he is, asking the wife the same things.

Aro walked toward the elevator wanting to take some fresh air and Marcus wll be with Caius.

"Don't let him be an Icarus, Aro." Sulpicia watched as the elevator doors shut on his husbabd mature features.

"An Icarus?"

* * *

The sky was a dull grey, with dark clouds rumbling in the distance. The rain was coming down in heaps, beating angrily against the pristine glass of the room of Caius Volturi. An occasional burst of lighting brightened the otherwise dimly lit room every now and then, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Deep down he knows the truth. He has always known it. Thinking back it may be the underlying reason he tempted herself with the past. His thoughts are interrupted by the clicking of Marcus` shoes.

"I don't want to hear about what I did her- " Caius sniffs.

Marcus takes a seat next to his brother. "We are very sorry that we lied to you about Ursula,"

"Marcus, I get that. I do, but this… this is different."

"Different how?" the usually black head asks.

"I get it now."

Caius turns to him; waiting to see Marcus' intuition come to life. Instead he finds a blank look, so rehearsed it looks almost plastic. He sadly chuckles to herself softly as the truth settles in his bones. "You already know don't you?"

"Know what? Caius brother, I cant help if you wont…"

"Stop. Just stop. I can see it all over your face. I know that you know that Ursula would be never fall in in love with me." Caius doesn't move.

"Truth be told I think I knew it too somewhere deep down. Ursula

Marcus stays silent, hoping his mask is still firmly in place. How can he tell his brother that Ursula has been in love with her fiance' since the moment Dr. House walked into the room. Of course being the idiotic woman Ursula could sometimes be, she couldn't even admit it to himself until last year.

"But I love her Marcus.." he sobs, vemon tears once again falling from his eyes.

"I know you do sweetheart, and she loves you too" Marcus coos taking the younger man in hisarms. And she knows he isn't lying.

"But its not the same. I found some photos of them and I mean have you seen the way they look at each other. Like they are each others whole world. Ursula never looks at me that way. Caius…" turning to face his friend, "…what am I going to do?"

"You must to move on. You must let her go and set her free from the power of the Wu.

Marcus watches his go knowing that no matter what happens next, the die has already been cast. Sometimes love is fleeting, other times it has a long shelf life. Then there is love that grows in ways unimaginable; one that is tempered by fire; solidified through pain, and strong enough to withstand any odds. That's what he sees when he looks at Dr. House and Dr. Black. Marcus smiles to himself in the mirror and makes herself a promise. He will help his brother to get over of Doctor Ursula Black.

* * *

The sight of Ursula in his bed is both exciting and comforting in how utterly, fundamentally right it feels. This is the piece of the puzzle that's always been missing. This is what Caius was looking for and never managed to find.

Ursula huffs in her sleep, rolling over to get closer to him. Her arm tightens around him before he relaxes again. It makes Caius smile, and once he starts, he can't stop.

"Who knew," he mutters to himself. Who knew he could have something like this. Who knew that after everything that happened, this was what was waiting for him.

There may be something to the concept of getting lucky after all.

Time progresses slowly in the quiet room. He enjoys every minute of the sun moving across Ursula's features, relaxed and so achingly familiar that her heart contracts.

Caius moved away from the woman and started looking around the room. Medical files were over a coffee table and floor while her clothes, a red bra and a pair of black boots were under the closet. Out of blue something catch up by his eyes which was in her back-pack.

Caius took the picture and almost loose his cool.

The picture was of a man with short black hair and blue eyes, who was holding Ursula in his arm. They seemed to be in love and Caius realized he had never seen her with a real smile.

He ran to the seventh floor, and walked past the empty hall three times, thinking frantically,

This was Ursula in love.

With someone else.

Caius' vision goes balck. Because what the fuck is he even supposed to do now? His vampire is howling inside him, roaring with rage and slobbering to break free, to run wild, to hunt down his rival and rend him limb from limb. And, Jesus fucking Christ, Caius is hard pressed not to let him do it. The only thing holding him back is the knowledge that Ursula would never forgive him if he did.

If she wake up.

At this thought, Caius smiles like a predator.

No, like a Disney villain. All bark and no bite.

Caius was so involved in his thoughts, that he did not hear Aro enter the room, "You better not be smiling about what I think you are smiling about, _Brother_."

"What would that be?" Caius smirked, and he roared, his fist slamming into the desk and breaking it in half.

"You know, Caius! Chase Young and that fucking shen gong wu.!" He snarled, grasping Caius` lapels in his fists." Have you lost your mind?"

Caius looked up at him, with a snort of derision."Of course not."

"Ursula doesn't belong in Italy. She has a life away from Voltera, she has friends and a fiance. You destroyed her." Aro said, his voice slowly dropping from frigid Artic to cool Siberia.

Caius barked laughter was vicious.."Destroyed her? Ursula deserve to be a queen and with a man who loves her."

Aro just nodded and crossed his arms. "Dr. House loves her. I had saw them how they look each other, how they always find each other after a long tough day, how he protects her and loves her."

Suddenly, Caius' fist slammed the wall beside him, causing it to echo around the halls and Aro to jump a little in fright. Looking up, he saw pure rage and jealousy coating Caius' red eyes.

"Ursula belongs with me."Caius egan, saying it calmly; it began to freak Aro out." I saw her first, I had her first. I can take her pain away, I can give her a family, I can give her the world. Ursula is my other half, my soul, my heart...mine..."

"She doesn't love you.!"Aro sneered. He regrets about hus words as saw sadness, betrayal, hurt, happiness and an emotion he couldn't really understand.

Caius had struck by the sudden desire to do something, anything. But doing so means acknowledging a truth within himself that's going to break his heart in a way he's not prepared for.

"She does now."Caius spoke in a dreamlike tone

"Caius you know that if it wasn't for that Wu she would still like you as a friend" Aro says walking towards him

"Leave brother" Caius orders lying backdown.

"The only reason she loved was because you brain washed her." Aro continues.

"I'm losing patience leave" Caius orders once again.

"I bet if you released her from both the Flowers hold and your deal she would be out of here in a heartbeat" Aro pushes it even further. Caiua sits up and stares at his brother with cold eyes

"Ursula is mine. She belong to me. I deserve to be happy and Ursula is the only woman who can make that."

Aro backs out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness

Fear

Love

"HEEELLPPP MEEEE!"

* * *

Ursula lay sleeping on Caius' chest. One of his arms was around her. His hand resting delicately on her waist. While the other laid carelessly on his stomach. He thought about what Aro had said. Would she really? She would remember everything that happened when she was under the Flowers influence.

He'll take care of Ursula, make sure nothing happens to her. He'll give her anything she wants…

But he won't let her go

* * *

Snowflakes drifted down gently from the night sky, falling upon the general populace that were braving the snow-covered streets. Winter had hit Voltera city in full force this year. Snow was piled up several feet high on the sides of the streets, and many schools had been shut down for the day because of the heavy snowfall. The city had become the picture of a winter wonderland. Or at least, that's what some would call it. Sulpicia used to love the winter and play snowball fight with her brothers when she was human but now, the only thing she can feel was the cold but not by the snow , the mood around the castel was a frozen hell.

"I cannot find anything to help, Ursula." A soft brittle voice stated behind the blonde vampress.

"Sneaky as always aren't you, Marcus my dear?" She turned around to face her accuser.

"I share your sentiment." Marcus inclined his head with a mild disapproving look in his veiled eyes. A novel emotion, as considered, he hasn't shown in such a long time. And it caught Sulpicia off her guard, stunning her for a moment.

But immediately she collected herself and lifted her chin high, mustering every bit of aristocracy that was groomed into her. "Caius is the one who must have help"

"That is not for you to decide, sister – You heard what he said. He wishes to love him." Marcus looked to the grand door then to his sister in many ways.

Sulpicia scoffed. "The underworld would freeze over before he gets what he wants. Aro won't allow it, and neither will I. Caius must learn that Ursula is not belong to our world."

"I know"Marcus mused thoughtfully." I can see their bond"

Oh .Are there any more inopportune deaths you 'd like to wave in my face?

Give me month.I'II get you list, Caius.

Of course I'm out of my mind. It's dark and scary on there, Ursula.

Maybe I don't want you anymore , my king.

Don't torture me, my queen.

The relationship between Caius Volturi and Ursula Black has been described in many ways.

Insane.

Unhealthy.

Obsessive.

Poisoned.

"It is sick."She walked up to Marcus and pecked him on the cheek before she gracefully sauntered down the hall.

Marcus approached the closed doors to Ursula's chambers and placed his hand on the door with a long lost contemplative gaze. "May you be granted the strength to survive, dear child." He softly murmured then turned to walk along the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Yaah guys care to remind me why we're watchin horror movie again?!"

"Coz its Halloween on movie night Felix." Alec answered emerging from the kitchen with two bottles of blood in his arms.

"If you are scared Fe-Fe, you can always leave and spare us your stupidity."

"hold it down woman! I'm not scared, for all I know you're the one whos gonna scream like a girl and when that happens you're gonna be our maid tonight! heh!" Jane abruptly stopped typing and threw a nasty glare and challenging smirk at Felix who to Jane Volturi was standing like a dork hero in a cape.

"You're ON insufferable oaf, if ever I hear you scream you're going to be our maid for the whole night." She challenged rising from the couch and towering the man in front of her.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Tanya asked giving a handful of DVD's to Aston, who's totally ignoring the little catfight.

"No" he answered rolling his eyes and turned to look at his siter and friend for a second. "if we stop them, they're just going to find something else to fight with, oh here is this good?" Tanya thought for a while about the movie Demetri picked and glanced at Maggie who peeks thru her back.

"I –uh- heheh- think its good, Insidious, we haven't watched it" the gold eyed wman answered with a nervous laugh and a small scratch to her head. Maggie tapped him in the shoulder and grinned at her.

"soo you scared too Tanya'?" she teased.

"uh-No! O-of course not!"s he defended and tried to look domineering but it only resulted to a pout.

"whatever you say! But there's only one way to find out!" she mocked to her friend with a wink, and walked to her place on the couch.

"Alright guys! Vodka here, blood are here!. Alright! Everything's settled then?" and when everyone nodded Maggie played the start button, and the lights of the room turned off the only source of light is the wall sized Television, trust tge Volturi to have the most extravagant cinematic entertainment room, it was huge room but they decided to sit quite near at the TV and moved the couches and table, laid a mattress for those who'd like to sit to the floor. After a few movements and shifting position everyone finally settled their places.

Demetri and Maggie were sitting Indian style on the mattress with the brunette slightly leaning to the smaller figure slightly chatting for whatever topic they thought but still able to be attentive at the playing movie, Felix and Alec were also in the mattress beside the small table with blood, and the bottle of vodka is the only thing between them, drinking the contents every second. Tanya was on the small couch staring curiously at the screen, while Aston were half sitting half lying on the sofa, his girlfriend lay comfortably on his chest, his left arm embracing the lithe chest, his right hand petting the tied fragrant hair, and he smiled whenever he receive small coos and purr from Jane.

The group stayed like that for some moments but when it started to get creepy, everyone's attention was on the scene in front of them, and even Demetri who decided that he's not going to enjoy the movie was all eyes and ears to the screen. Every attention on the screen, the only sound was from the movie, their breathing, and.—

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Felix screamed at the baby monitor scene his screech uniting with the loud shriek from the movie, and thus triggering for the other people in the group to scream, and when you say other people it was the whole group minus Demetri and Maggie. But the red eyed womna who was currently lying on Demetri's chest sat up right from shock. But a different type of yelling silenced everyone.

"HELP"

* * *

The moment they came into view everyone felt horror, devastation and sadness as they saw their daughter, friend and sister lay limp in his Sulpicia`s arms with no heart beat. Ursula, the human woman who made their un-beating hearts beat again. She brought warmth and happiness with her smile and her presence.

As always they were worried, but this time it was multiplied by 10 because of what happened to Ursula. During their time in Volterra they had grown really close to her, seeing her as a daughter, sister and best friend. They would be devastated if she was lost. They would not give a second thought about painting the town in blood and venom when that happens.

Everything went cold in Aro and he asked in a dark tone," "What happened?"

"Caius!"Sulpicia stated, everyone gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle Cullen was a peaceful man. He was most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to practiced his diet on animal blood and use his capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them.

He left Voltera because of the blood and violence that had surrounded his life. Even as a human, his dream was to find woman who will love him and care for him.

Carlisle and Esme first met when she was 16 and he treated her broken leg; she fell out of a tree and Carlisle was the only doctor present at that time. Both made an impression on the other—Esme never met another man that measured up to him. Her affection on Carlisle was strong enough for him to turn Esme into a vampire 10 years later, when he found her dying after she tried to commit suicide because she had lost her son. Proven as well is how much he truly loves her and was willing to change her into a vampire because he didn't want her to die or suffer any longer. To his surprise, Esme accepted her transformation very easily. They fell in love and married "quickly and easily". Her ability to love others with passion helped her to devote herself to her husband's lifestyle.

Love...

Love is not only loving someone, love is not only to be with someone you love, love is much more than that, love is when a person is worried about another person, when a person starts being angry because he is disappointed on the person he loves, when a person doesn't think about words coming out of his mouth because love and everything that person has fought for has been hurt. If a person loves another person and in the meanwhile person has been hurt or disappointed from a person he loves, the only thing a person can get is huge and unstoppable wind which comes so fast and blows over person heart so that nothing can stop it, no one can think at something else but frustration, hate, anger and disappointment. That doesn't happen because a person doesn't love another person, it happens exactly because he actually loves that person, otherwise he wouldn't care about that or be disappointed or angry.

But Caius was angry.

Anger was dizzying. Rage was intolerable. But wrath?

Wrath was completely and utterly life-changing.

What did Ursula done to deserve Caius` wrath?

She doesn't love him.

Unrequited love refers to a love that is one-sided and not returned.

Caiua had finally found love only for it to be unrequited. How cruel. How very cruel.

The doctor ooked at the human, shocked she was still alive. She was covered in bruises, blood leisurely draining from her abdomen. She ghosted her hand over the girl's forehead, feeling her fading temperature. Her eyes widened as she felt how weak it was, and the two women began to run to their rooms.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing beautiful brown eyes, marred by the redness in them, a brightness that was steadily fading. A small peaceful smile graced her face, as she asked in a weak voice, "Is Caius here?" hopeful.

Hearing his name, everyone surprised at the loud bang Aro's chair made when it hit the glass behind him. Caius, who had threw his chair after hearing those words from Ursula, didn't seem to care at all that he nearly broke the big windows behind himself. In fact, he hardly seemed to have noticed it, as he just stared at Ursula in shock.

Aro shook his head and said "How is she"

Carisle sighed and shook her head. "Dr. Black has several broken ribs which resulted in re-puncturing her lung. Both of her legs are broken in several places. She has several cuts along her abdomen and back which have re-opened. Esme and I were able to get the ones on Hermione's back to close but the ones on her stomach aren't closing. From the scan I found that she has bruised vocal chords which probably happened when she was strangled. She hasn't regained consciousness since she lost it on the way up here and she has a concussion."

Demetri growled low in his throat when he got his first look of Ursula. "I'm going to kill him. How in the hell could he hurt her like he did? "

Carlisle looked at Sulpicia in surprise when he saw her lay her hand gently on Ursula's head. As he looked at her, he saw the worry and concern she felt about Ursula but he could also detect the anger in her eyes that were aimed at Caius. He couldn't blame her because he to was angry at Caius parents and he knew that if Aro or Sulpicia ever saw him that they would kill first and ask questions later.

He looked up when he heard Aro clear her throat."Were the fuck is Caius?"

* * *

Caius sighed and pushed the book away from his hands. He was in his private office , hidden from everyone.

"Fuck this." He swore under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. Immediately, his thoughts went back to the morning when he had roughly pulled her silky strands. An aggravated growl escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, leaned back in his leather chair and replayed the events of the fateful morning.

'It was her fault.' He told himself. 'She must love me. Me. Not him."

But that didn't take away the annoying feeling that had remained with him since morning. It was guilt, and he knew it. This wasn't the first time he had hurt her. There had been many occasions before where she had angered him and had gotten hurt in return. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her and scare her. He just had to. He couldn't bear to lose her, just like he had lost Athenadora.

His ex-wife wanted to left him because of Ursula.

'Bullshit.' Caius thought as rage consumed him. 'She just wanted to be away from me. She could have been everything she wanted right here, in Voltera. But she left because she didn't want to be near me anymore. She was sick of being with me so he ditched him and found a _happier_ life. As if the life I had provided for her wasn't happy and comfortable enough.'

That day was one Caius desperately wished to forget, yet never could. That fateful day, his wife "left" him. Never before had Caius noticed how big and dark his room was. Athenadora's presence had kept it alive. But with her gone, the mansion seemed empty and lonely. The silence and the loneliness ate Caius' insides, and the darkness threatened to engulf him.

After all the love and affection Caius had showered over Sulpicia, she chose to leave. Why? Because she knew she could. Caius loved her too much to force her to stay. What he feared most was hurting Athenadora, and so had always given in to whatever Athenadora wanted. He killed was his mistake. But he refused to make the same mistake twice. He refused to give the freedom Athenadora possessed to Ursula, fearing that she will leave him as well. He had to hurt her to drive fear into her heart, so she wouldn't dare to leave. He had to isolate her from everyone because they would take her away from him. He had already lost Athenadora, but he refused to lose Ursula as well.

Caius was angry. He had hurt her, he had been so cruel to her, he had so deeply indulged his darker desires he broke the one he loved. He hated he never looked into her eyes, that he was not allowed to see her, for fear she would be frightened by him.

* * *

Caius..

Caius

Caius..

She had terrible bouts of fever; Jane, Maggie and Tanya enlisted the help of Felix and Demetri to cool her burning skin, opening windows, and soothing her with gentle words, they coaxed and nursed her to health.

However, they could not stop the dreams. From what they could conclude, for Aro could not read her thoughts, she dreamt of what happened in the depths of the castle. She cried out in her dreams, pleas for mercy, to not leave her, she was a tortured soul indeed.

After a month or so, her blood replenished, her bruises receded, and her color was improving, she looked almost human. She needed time to heal her shattered bones, just time. But she had no will speak, to leave the room, to see the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Ursula tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. Dreams or rather nightmares plagued her nights for the past two weeks and tonight was no exception. Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed careful not to disturb the other occupant in the room. Tiptoeing across the room she grabbed her silk robe and placed it around her small frame. Walking down the narrow staircase she ventured into the living room where she sat across from the rustic fireplace. Closing her tired blue eyes she tried to clear her mind. Memories of being trapped all alone for three days and nights without anyone to save her assaulted her frazzled nerves. Opening her eyes Ursula wiped the stray tears that escaped and sighed again.

He hurt her. He fools her to be in love with him.

_You did the same _~ A small voice sang from in Ursula's head.

Ursula scowled and slammed her whiskey down. _No, I don't!_

_You fool him. You tricked_ voice replied.

_He deserves it_. Ursula growled.

_You were concerned about his actions._

Ursula growled._ I said shut up!_ However, she couldn't help but notice that the voice was making some valid points... Ursula shook her head. I was faking the whole thing but I didn't ask for that abuse.

_He loves you_! The voice sang.

Who are you? Ursula asked, getting the idea that the voice wasn't going to leave her alone.

_Isn't it obvious?_ I'm you. Ursula could almost hear the voice smirking. _Well, the fun you anyway. The bit of you that you locked away when your parents died._

Ursula tensed at the memory.

_Yeah. I'm the bit of you that you always deny the existence of. The bit of you that's fun, ticklish, that loves chocolate and Caius-_

_I don't love him!_

_Yes, you do; it's right here in your head._

_I'm done with this conversation,_ Ursula sighed.

_You mean... the conversation with yourself?_

_...Shut up.._. Ursula sighed

She somehow watched himself, like a ghost from another corner, as she stared at the wrought-iron balustrade. That railing, attrite and dusty. But beautiful squiggles, truly. It's a shame she never really risked a closer look at this unique craft.

The burning liquor found its way past her tongue, down her throat. The well-known whiskey-warmth spread in her guts. She couldn't remember lifting her arm to take the nip. Apparently, the functions of her body weren't entirely dead yet.

Unlike the functions of her mind. Or heart. Or her emotions. Because of these? They were completely shut down. Definitely not existent. Like a dried-up stream of sensations that she once was able to feel. She just sat there, numb and frozen, strangely glued to the massive oak-table. Heavy shoes stuck to the floor like they were one with it. But of course, no one was there to see it.

What was that?

Oh. Yeah.

It was blood. Her own blood, dripping from his hand because she had clenched the crystal so hard, that it broke. Some shards still protruded from her palm as she spread her fingers. They glistened in the dim light of the bunker, like some sort of creepy, red diamonds. Honestly? It had its own, astonishing beauty.

Ursula couldn't feel any pain. Nevertheless, she wiped her hand on her pants as she stood up and went over to the bottle of whiskey standing on the sideboard. The glass underneath her soles creaked with every step.

She grabbed the bottle with her bloody hand and removed the plug with the other. It was heavy and diaphanous, cut like a crystal star. Precious. She knew this thing since they moved in here. She made a fist around it and pressed it on her forehead. Eyes shut.

It was the splintering sound of the peg, she must have thrown it against the stone wall with full force. Who needed this stupid thing anyway. Alcohol was there to be drunk. Not to be bottled up until better times are coming. Because – spoiler alert – better times never come. She took a long sip directly from the bottle. It almost slipped out of her hand. This fucking blood was dangerously slithery.

She examined the content of the bottle. It was almost half empty. That wouldn't be enough. Luckily, she had taken precautions and stored some bottles of whiskey for her private bar.

Constantly sipping at the golden liquid, she somehow found her way to the couch.

No

It was the sound of breaking porcelain, cups and small plates - the ones with the delicate red border. And they're - right in the middle of the shard pile? A ceramic painting of a sun. The mug, broken, sun-face still smiling up at her like a fucking joke. Her mug. The one Caius bought her some years ago at a rummage sale, while they were hunting in a sleepy town who-knows-where

She needed to get out of here. Without looking back on the mess she just made, she stumbled to the exit, plunging into the low-lit corridors. A six-pack of beer under her arm, and another bottle of whiskey with her. Just to be sure. She had no intention of enduring this night sober. In fact, she couldn't imagine ever sobering again in her life.

Her life. What was this even worth? Ha. She scoffed bitterly. This couldn't be really called life, after all. This was a freaking reality show for entertaining some weird, sadistic, overpowering shit-head, who has nothing better to do than watching humans running around in a maze. Like rats in a lab. No, now's not the time to think about all the damn shit that happened recently.

Ursula's feet suddenly came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Of fucking course. Her damn body stopped her exactly in front of the door of his room. Alright, nothing more to lose. Let's get the entire fucked-up happy-meal-program. She opened the door and stepped into the small room.

It was a long time ago since the doctor saw this chamber from the inside. There wasn't much to see, to be honest.

The nightstand was more... interesting. Damn, Ursula could somehow feel her limbs again. Quickly, she took another long sip of the whiskey. Some books, all in Latin. Alright. Come on now. There was a picture of him and Ursula, they were laughing. Ursula couldn't remember that he could even smile like this. Fuck.

The bottle hit her teeth.

Ursula finally ripped his gaze away from the nightstand and turned around. She needed to get away, off to his room at last, where she planned to immure herself until fucking Caius would come and get her in person.

Then her eyes fell on the bed. Pillow, virtually unused, the grey blanket folded perfectly beneath it. A letter.

Sitting down on the bed and taking a deep breath, she quickly opened the envelope and was already breathless from the first word:

Dear Ursula,

The closest thing I can relate myself to is Icarus. The boy who flew to close to the sun and died.

It all started off as mere infatuation but has grown into something much more. I have been alive for centuries, but never have I met anyone whose beauty surpasses yours. You are the rays of sunlight that touch my skin, the curve of the crescent moon that completes it, the blood of my 'undead' heart.

The love I have for you truly scares me, for I am afraid that the shield I've been polishing for years will be easily penetrable by you with time. You are beautiful, knowledgeable, and loving to the deepest extent, and I revere you for that. Although it is nearly impossible for someone like me to be given a chance by someone like you, I still have a single wish in mind that could hopefully come to life with your approval.

I refuse to settle for the moon. I have the key now.

Like Icarus, I will take to the skies and reach for the sun.

However, I am not like Icarus. Icarus was a fool. Icarus failed.

I will not fail.

I will find the place where souls meet and find the sun and grasp it and drag its ass back to where it belongs!

C.V

Ursula's eyes started to tear up as she read this letter, as she read the letter various times, she thought and thought about what she would say when she saw him again.

* * *

Marcus shook his head and sighed deeply. There was Ursula, cowering on the floor in Caius' room, his back leaned against the bed. He held on to the empty whiskey bottle like it was the only thing that connected him to this world and insanity.

The room was a mess.

The closet doors were torn out. Bedsheets scattered everywhere. Sam thought he saw one of Caius' ties lying around too. The drawer of the bedside table was in pieces. The splinters of the wood covered the bed sheets on the floor. There was a framed picture on the floor at Ursula's feet, but he couldn't see what's on it, because the glass was completely broken. The fine cracks stretched across the surface like a spider web.

The letter was there too, the brown strip ruffled around it. As he saw this little innocent thing, apparently violently treated by Ursula, Marcus jumped to his friend, who was still sobbing uncontrolled. She didn't even seem to realize that Marcus stepped into the room.

"_Ursula_!" Marcus shouted a little bit too loud because he was scared. Scared to his bones, because Ursula Black doesn't cry like this. She cries silent and in shock, maybe even hiding in her room. Ursula never-shed-a-tear-if-you-can-avoid-it Black didn't cry hysterically. But there she was, gasping for air, wet face, shaking body.

"Ursula, what the hell! Look at me!" Marcus put both of his hands on Ursula's shoulder and shook her slightly.

Ursula looked up. Marcus met her gaze and what he saw in the doctor's eyes, scared him even more. Red eyeballs, swollen lids, and brokenness, so deeply anchored, he felt his own strength falter. Tears of venom gathered in the corner of Marcus' eyes, as Ursula's heavy breathing seemed to slow down, because of the calming heaviness of Marcus' arms.

"Marcus…" Ursula whispered with a hoarse voice. She tried to swallow down the tears.  
"Marcus, I…"

Marcus put his arms around the woman's trembling body and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh…" he tried to calm her down. He tried to calm them both down.

Ursula, she pushed him away.

"You let him hurt me" she shrieks.

Marcus looked at her as if she grew another head. Ursula cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"The whole time you were..."Marcus was dumbfounded for just a few moments. It couldn't be, it's not possible, how was this even possible. He started to shake his head and closed his eyes; his hands came up and started rubbing at his temples. Maybe this was all just a really, really bad daydream. Vampires don't even sleep.

"You let him hurt me and rape me."An icy tone pierced through his thoughts."Why?"

Marcus was still trying to wrap his mind around everything

"We thought that.." The man squeaked. They thought what? Really what? .That Caius will give up to Ursula because she was with someone else. Once, Aro read Caius and saw everything. His mind was filled with many thoughts of Her; the _human_ woman. Ursula Black. He was obsessed with her. Her passion, her courage, and even her mortal frailties – He wanted to have her. To have _control_ over her.

He wanted to possess her mentally and physically. His mind was filled with obscene and vulgar images; of Caius claiming young Ursula, over and over and over

Aro told him about Caius' plans. Their brother had planned to take young Ursula forcefully from her home. And slaughter any vampire or human that prevented him.

Seeing the expression on his friend's face, Marcus cautiously asked. "How?"

"After our first round of sex."Ursula spoke benignly."At first, I was surrounded by darkness and I could hear only Caius' voice but then..."

Marcus frowned, clicking his tongue in displeasure."Keep going.."

"I found my self naked next to him." Ursula nodded."I went crazy about anger and pain. I had cheated on my fiance and my best friend raped me by some Avada kedavra spell."

"Caius," Ursula whispered, "Caius ."

The vision faded. She tried to hold on to it, but the world fell away into the darkness again.

* * *

They had just finished feeding when Heidi smiled real mischievous like.

"Oh no," Alec mumbled just a split second before.

"Is it time for a horror flick yet?" she said in the creepiest way possible.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Demetri, Maggie, and Tanya, Felix and Jane.

They walked toward the playroom while Heidi grabs Alec by his ear bring him with them. The movie started off innocently enough, people going missing and such. And when the monster finally got down to killing and blood spattered all over the place Demetri turned to check on Maggie, she was clinging to her boyfriend's arm. Then over at Heidi, who was giggling quietly, yes giggling.

Alec was flattened out on his chair looking like he couldn't decido who would be the safer person to cling to, Jane was grinning her trademark creepy grin and Heidi was giggling. Felix and Tanya looked a little freaked out but not much. Demetri smiled, this was the best group of people to watch a horror flick with ever.

About halfway through Jane began to laugh right out. Set chuckled at the frightened look on Alec's and Tanya's faces when they realized it wasn't the movie that was laughing.

Demetri leaned over. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, this reminds me of this one time that I made this guy think he was being eaten by alligators, or another time I-" Jane burst out into another fit of giggles when a girl was dragged screaming away from her friends.

After the movie, everybody shot Jane's evil glares. She was still smiling.

"I am never going to see a horror movie with you ever again." Felix said, "I think your laughter will haunt me in my dreams." He was as pale as a ghost.

Alec ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll be on my..." He blinked and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

Demetri and Maggie both looked at him. Felix raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Alec?"

"Fangirls," Alec whispered to Tanya. Demetri's grip on the Maggie tightened.

"Run Alec." Jane started to push Alec. "RUN!" She yelled.

Alec took off running as a group of girls came screaming and running. "THERE HE IS!" one girl shrieked and they took off after him. Jane looked at her family, "I have to go take over from here. He's not fast enough on his own." She said vanishing.

-  
From the other side of the castle, Aston was walking toward Aro and Sulpicia`s bedroom wanting to give his report. Two months had passed since Caius disappeared and Ursula collapses. Master Marcus had sent almost all the guards wanting tp find his brother and bring him back but everyone knows that Marcus wants to punish his brother for Ursula`s condition.

Aston walked through the hallway and came face to face with his king and queen. They were holding hands and concluded they just finished kissing.

"Aw, isn't it cute?" Alec said appearing out of nowhere next to Aston. Aston looked at him. "Gah!" He jumped a bit. "Where did you come from?"

"That's my secret," Alec said shaking his finger back and forth. There was a loud shriek behind them all.

"GET HIM!"

Alec's eyes widened. "Son of a- I'm cursed! Why do they keep finding me!" He yelled as he took off running past Sulpicia and Aro.

Aro grabbed Sulpicia's hand and pulled her out of the way of the rapid fangirls as they trampled everything in their path while chasing after Alec. Sulpicia held onto Aro`s shirt until it was all clear.

Aro turned to Sulpicia."We must find him a boyfriend or girlfriend. "

"You got it," she replied with a shudder.

Alec came running back down the street. The fangirls catching up quickly. He looked back at the group, not paying attention to where he was going. He tripped on the curb of the stair and went flying over the side of the hallway and found his self staring at a pair of black Italian shoes.

"Whatt.?" He asked with uncertainty. Looking up, he met those piercing red eyes, the only problem was, they did belong to one of their cruelest masters.

"Oh no..." Alec muttered, before letting go and backing away slowly."Master Caius.."

* * *

_I would like to thank my supporters and I want them to tell me how they want the story to end._

_The doctor to forgive the vampire and stay with him or Caius would be heartbroken because Ursula hates him and wants him to stay away from her._

_Please, tell me._


	13. Chapter 13

Sulpicia turned her head and stared out of the window. A strong wind was whipping the trees in the Voltera's grounds into a frenzy, and the rain was lashing the windows.

"Okay let me see if I can get this straight," Sulpicia began as he sat across from a relaxed Caius, and two every pissed-off male vampires by the names of Marcus and Aro. The blonde witch pointed a finger at Caius," You abused Ursula then left her to death and went Romania to have an orgy with Vladimir, Stefan, and their wives.?"

"Yes," Caius smirked at her from his spot and got shot a very angry glower from Marcus.

"Okay then I just have one question for you," Sulpicia paused and the others waited with baited breathe. She turned to Caius. "Was it good?"

"Very," Caius grinned.

"That's your question?" Aro growled out.

"Yes." The woman rolled her eyes. "Do you have a problem with that my dear husband ?"

Growling, the ma blurred off to his room. Sulpicia excused herself a moment later, stating that she didn't want to be around for World War VI should it arise.

" Don't look at..."

"Have you lost your mind?" The adolescent cut in sharply.

"What you are talking about?"

"You are a fool, Caius," Marcus responded, smirking slyly in Caius' direction.

Just who is this vampire, and what has he done with Marcus?

"What do you want Marcus?" Caius asked in an annoyed tone

"You hurt her, brother "Marcus growled and moved so that he was now in front of his. He reached out and grabbed two fistfuls of Caius' black shirt, glaring at him.

"You came into her life like the most welcome guest. She accepted you with every bit of her heart. She gave you her soul, body, and mind and you betrayed her."Marcus called out, glaring at Caius for hurting Ursula. "She trusted you! And you... you betrayed her; you used her."

"Marcus!" Aro called out again only louder, getting Marcus to stop trying to hurt Caius and turned towards him, not noticing the frown on Caius' face.

"He needs to listen to us for once a time in his fucking life."

Marcus frowned and turned around to face Caius."The first word that comes to mind when you love someone who will never love you back. Empty. Void. Blank. Pointless."

"But what about Ursula."Marcus growled, glaring daggers at Caius."She deserves to be loved properly. She deserves to be made to feel valued, appreciated and understood. She was with a man who loved her with all his heart and Ursula was in love and happy with him but you were selfish. "growled, glaring at Caius

As Caius listened to what Marcus was saying and tears were running down his face and he looked up at Marcus and he said"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Caius chucked the closest object within reach at Marcus's head. It so happened that the inanimate object she had decided to throw happened to be an antique crystal vase and also one of Sulpicia's favorites.

He watched in seemingly slow motion as the glass antique flew from my fingers, shattering upon the impact that Marcus hadn't even bothered to dodge as the crystal pieces fell away from his face. He stood there wide-eyed and too shocked to move.

"Seeing someone else make her happy".Then Caius smiled that hideous smile and he said "That just hurt"

He stopped abruptly, closing his eyes and Marcus was shocked when he saw two tears slide out of Caius' eyes. Marcus' brother never cried...never...

That sign of vulnerability nearly broke his deas heart. Letting all his rightful anger and barely concealed confusion in the back of his mind, he gently hugged Caius to himself, resting his head on his shaking chest and closing his eyes.

Caius broke the silence.

"Where is she?" Caius asked abruptly, interrupting all conversation.

They all knew who she meant. Marcus, Sulpicia, and Aro all looked between each other.

"Well, you see—" Marcus began, but he couldn't finish, because then, suddenly, the doors reopened. And Ursula stood there.

The others watched intensely, wondering what Ursula would do, because judging by the look on the woman's face, it became obvious to everyone that Ursula wanted to kill Caius by the look on her face.

* * *

The others waited, and soon the air grew thick with a tension that could be cut through with a knife. Sulpicia watched in confusion and concern as Caius and Ursula stared into each other's eyes. Different emotions flickering across their eyes. Love, confusion, disbelief, pain, betrayal.

"Ursula," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes drunk her in just as hers were doing with him, the woman before him—and that was what she was now, a woman to be sure—one he had never expected to see again. The pain he'd carried with him every day since last he saw her fell away and he took in a breath.

"Caius," she whispered before her emotions propelled her into action and she surged forward.

A smack filled the ears of the three other loyal Volturi as her hand connected with his cheek, and Aro, Marcus, and Sulpicia shared glances, shocked their brother had allowed such a thing to come to pass.

"Ursula, what the hell do you think are doing ?" Sulpicia asked, sweat dropping. Said the doctor stopped his glaring and turned to the blond.

"What does it look like a vampire? I'm plotting to kill this bastard." With that Ursula went back to glaring at the man before her.

"Seeing your face has unconventionally made me want to die. I wasn't quite prepared for this feeling." Ursula growled, moving away and looking about ready to just pounce on him.

Caius leaped. He couldn't stand this cold, calculating Ursula.

"I need to talk to you," Caius said, letting go of Marcus.

Aro was about to say something but Ursula stopped him.

"Let him," she said simply.

Marcus, Aro, and Sulpicia turned to look at her, with shock and confusion on their faces.

"Ursula ?" Sulpicia began, but she just shook her head.

"Just wait outside, you'll hear if anything happens."

They all, very reluctantly, obeyed their friend's wishes and waited out in the hallway. Once the door was closed Caius turned to face her.

She stood there, surprised, looking at Caius. He looked like he had seen a ghost and a little bit like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In a good way. Which was strange enough as it was. Ursula wasn't used to Caius showing his emotions.

"Caius?", she said finally. Caius' shoulders slumped. He came forward and hesitantly raised a hand and reached forward as if scared that Ursula would disappear with the smallest movement. Ursula watched baffled, as Caius slowly caressed her face and as soon as their skins touched, a strange, broken smile came over his face. Ursula breath hitched and she blinked rapidly, wondering if she was dreaming.

"C-Caius? Wh..what..", she stammered. Caius slowly took away his hand as if wanting to keep the contact for as long as possible. Which didn't make sense to Ursula? Yes, they had been close at one time, but they had grown apart. It had been Caius himself, who had pushed Ursula away and now here he was acting as if he had been affected by him leaving.

And Ursula suddenly felt angry. How dare he look as if Ursula had hurt him when it was the other way around? She took a sharp step back and Caius looked at him startled.

"You hurt me, "Ursula said, voice hard. Caius hung his head and stood there for a moment as if collecting himself before he looked up.

"Ursula-" Caius chocked on his words, tears of venom springing to his eyes. "Ursula, I'm so, so sorry."

Looking into Caius' red eyes, seeing his sincerity, it was almost like a weight had been lifted from Ursula's shoulders, but she won't let him off that easily.

"You took away my free will, Caius." She chokes out, Caius flinched, she wasn't used to Ursula yelling, and watching her get so angry kind of made him feel guilty."You used me, in the worst way possible. You violated me!"

Caius suppresses a sob so it comes out as a distressed cry. "Ursula I'm so sorry."

''You used me in the worst way, forced me to sleep with you-''Ursula narrowed her eyes and gave a low, dangerous growl."Why?

The man was looking at Ursula while he thinking that he had made a lot of mistakes in his life, some bigger than the others. It had cost him the most precious things and people in his life. He stopped loving, stopped caring, built tall walls around himself to protect the people around him. Or maybe to protect himself. His human sister Lila always pestered him, told him that he needed to get out there again, he couldn't live his whole life alone. And now, there stood Ursula. Caius felt like suddenly the world didn't exist. It was just them at the moment, him and Ursula. The woman he had been in love for the first time he met her, is demanding the truth behind his actions.

"I'm in love with you." The words practically freefall from his mouth. Saying it was much easier than he ever expected it to be.

Ursula's smirk quickly vanishes and is replaced by confusion. "What?"

"I am so fucking in love with you, woman. And I have been, probably since... I don't know. Since I met you."

Anger was an emotion Ursula was quite familiar with. Anger, sorrow, misery. It's sad and pathetic but it's the negative emotions that have always made Ursula feel strong, made her feel like she could actually do something. It was these emotions that made her pack up her bags and walk away and it was again the reason why Ursula took two steps and punched Caius right in his pretty face.

To say Caius was surprised would be an understatement, the punch wasn't strong enough to actually hurt a vampire but Caiua had stumbled back a few paces in surprise. "What..?",

"Are you that stupid? Are you seriously that stupid?", Ursula said, his voice deathly calm, "You love me? Do you really think that gives you a right to do what you did? You love me so what. You asked for a potion love or whatever from Harry Potter to make me fall in love with you?"Ursula hated the fact that her voice had cracked at the end, she was so frustrated and angry that she wanted to rip her hair out or smash everything to bits.." For weeks the only thing that I saw was pure darkness and voices screaming my name. I thought that I was dead."

"Ursula, I ...", Caius looked as if his world had shattered right before his eyes

"If you say sorry I will..."Ursula practically screamed at him.

" "I didn't want to lose you, Ursula. I know what I did was wrong. God, I've spent so long thinking about what I could've done differently, and I know I was selfish and wrong and I hate myself for that, more than you hate me. "He muttered under his breath.

"Caius..." Ursula's voice is meek. "Why would you say that to me? And why now?" Ursula looks stunned. She pushes out a breath. "I'm supposed to get married," Ursula states like she has to remind herself of it.

"I am with someone else," Ursula said with anger still in her voice mixed with a little sadness." If you loved me you will be happy for me and not manipulation me to love you."

"That's not true, I really do love you," Caius said as his voice changes from anger back to sadness.

"Please, if you really did "love me" you wouldn't have hurt me like that," Ursula said.

" I came here to tell you about my wedding and you..."Ursula was near the verge of tears but she smiles warmly and her eyes dance. "I love my fiance ." Caius wince, feeling a heavy weight on his chest; I could almost hear my heartbreak. She looks into his eyes with a bit of sympathy. "I love him more than life itself," she says earnestly. She pauses and inhales a breath, then a sparkling smile falls upon her lips, one that lights her whole face. "He's not perfect..." She shakes her head minutely, "In fact, he's probably the biggest ass on the planet... I absolutely hated him when I first met him, but I was so unexplainably drawn to him! It was unlike anything I've ever felt before..." She tilts her head thoughtfully as if lost in thought.

Caius' arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face, but there was something strange about his usual stoic demeanor. He hid it well, the twitch of his lips, the clench of his jaw, how hard his right-hand fingers dug into his left arm. The man wanted to scream at this unfairness – _rage, destroy, annihilate_ – but instead he just pressed his teeth together and nodded, wanting to hunt down and kill the man who stole his queen from him but Caius still wants Ursula to be happy even if it's not with him.

Caius gave an odd sad smile, " I'm glad that you found someone who makes you feel at home. I know it's not enough and it won't change anything but I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday".

Ursula looked at him for a moment, at the man she had loved so deeply, who had given her wounds that still throbbed, and realized that he was in pain too, perhaps not the same way as she was but he was carrying demons that haunted him and that Ursula could understand. After all, Guilt and regret are the two most painful companions.

"Someday", she said and turned his back to walk out that door. She looked back one last time and saw Caius standing very still and very firm, his hands loose at his sides and he realized that he didn't feel the anger anymore.

"Goodbye Caius"

"Goodbye Ursula"


	14. Chapter 14

Almost the half of the Volturi Coven were surrounded by crying family members of Ursula Black. The church was rather full – Ursula had made a lot of friends in her lifetime.

Sulpicia held Caius'hand as the priest began to speak. They were meaningless words; there was nothing personal about anything he said. Just a voice talking about someone he didn't even know. The vampiries could hear the sobs coming from a 73 year old Dr. Gregory House

It was 45 years later, and he still loved Ursula with all his heart.

Just like Caius Volturi.

* * *

When they got the news that Ursula had passed, it shocked them all, even though they had all seen this coming. She had stayed human, death was inevitable.

All of then were residing in New York for a mission when Aro came from his office with a somber look on his face.

They heard a moan, and then road coming from Caius' room and knew immediately what was wrong. Aro gathered them all around the living room table and calmly explained what he had learned.

Ursula had passed in her sleep at the age of 85.

It was painless, it was peaceful, it was tragic.

"Oh God," Jane breathed, her face falling into her hands. Alec leaned over to wrap his arms around her, but his expression was miles away.

Demetri fell into Maggie's chest sobbing, as Aro and Sulpicia leaned on each other for support.

Caius was still in his room, sobbing loudly for his lost love.

A loud wail from Ursula's daughter, Diva, took Aro out of his thoughts of what had occurred in the Volturi castle two days ago.

Kate's 15 year old daughter hugged her crying mother, while she cried herself.

Ursula was a grandmother, Aro though happily, despite the circumstances. She had really did create a beautiful life for herself.

Aro looked at 51 year old Anthony, crying for his mother. The last time Aro saw him he was 5 years old, shopping for shoes with his mom. Telling her stories and surrounded by innocence.

Now he had lost his mother, the woman who raised him with love and care; his innocence was gone.

So much has changed in such a short period of time. Nick now had a wife and a 17 year old son who was crying for his grandma as well.

It seemed like everyone was crying. Aro looked around and realized that that statement was true. Even us vampires were sobbing loudly.

The ceremony didn't last long, and once it was over everyone stepped outside. As Volturi made our way, they witnessed a distraught looking Nick help his sobbing father, Gregory House , into the limousine. Every single person here was surrounded by sadness.

This day would haunt them all.

* * *

Sulpicia took Aro' ls hand and led her me to the car. The burial would have been too difficult for us to attend, so instead they decided to head back to the hotel and go to her gravesite tomorrow.

Marcua had made of all these decisions for the coven. The rest of them were just going through the motions, unable to make clear decisions.

Aro looked over at Sulpicia while they were driving. She must be in so much pain. She could barely hide the look of misery on her face.

Aro tried to keep hia emotions at a minimum, so she wouldn't have to suffer any more then he already is. But it was extremely difficult. Ursula Black was his best friend/sister.

She was such a true part of their family, and it was just so hard to comprehend that she was gone. She had such a beautiful heart and spirit. Never judging them, or anyone around her for that matter. She stayed loyal to them and never gave anyone a reason to doubt her. She was a wonderful sister and a mother to them . And Aro knew that the fact that she made him happy would make Suplicia eternally grateful for him.

But now she was gone, no longer walking this earth, or taking care of her family. House was absolutely heartbroken. He had lost the love of his life and simply didn't know how to go on. He loved Ursula was everything he had. It was overwhelming.

Poor Diva and Nick must have felt so lost and distraught, and Aro saw them having to lean on each other for support.

And her grandchildren, though they were only teenagers, were just as sad to see their grandmother go. It was clear that Ursula had made a special bond with each and every one of them.

The atmosphere was so tense with all of us grieving. Caius was suffering so much, and there was nothing he could do to hide it.

During the entire drive back to the hotel, no one dared mutter a word.

* * *

Caius leaned on Sulpicia while they walked through the lobby. Demetri was shaking as they stepped into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, he collapsed into Maggie's arms, muttering, "Why?" over and over again.

Demetri cared for Urusla like a mother, he just never let her know it.

Ursula brought something so special into all of theur lives; it was the one thing that everyone wanted the most: humanity.

Ursula's death was affecting every single one of them. And don't know how they are going to recover from this.

* * *

When they walked through the door of our large hotel suite, they were all unsure of where to go from here.

Felix and Tanya were the first to move from the doorway as they sat together on the couch in the main room, embraced in each other's arms, crying with grief for our lost Ursula.

Alec and Jane with Aston then slowly moved to sit on the loveseat, and they gathered Jane's sobbing form into their arms.

Caius was still leaning on Sulpicia, him not having said a word in two days.

Caius led him to the couch opposite Demetri and Maggie, and sat them down together, Marcus slowly traveling behind them. She wrapped her arms around her brother and rocked him as he sobbed into her chest.

Aro watched as Sulpicia sent a grateful glance to Marcus as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They all knew how difficult this was for her. She had lost another sister.

* * *

That night they all stayed together in the main room.

No one said anything.

We were all lost in their thoughts of Ursula. Individually, they were all falling apart, and they needed to stay in each other's presence and grieve together to make sure that they stayed together as a family.

Aro is not sure why, but he started to relive his time with Ursula in hia own head. He went back to every moment.

He went through every single thing we said to each other. How she would try to kill him for a comment he made or throw pillows to him yelled" Come to get me sparkly fairy"

He remembered how she made Caiua smile. A real, true smile. She gave him the gift of friendship, and showed him how much more there was to life. She brought him happiness and smiles. She showed him everything he was missing.

Every one of them would be always be thankful for her. For giving them all true acceptance and love. Ursula was just such an angel.

An angel...

Now she really is an angel, in the truest sense of the word. She would be one forever. She could now watch over her children and grandchildren, and keep everyone safe.

And maybe, just maybe, she would do us the honor of watching over the vampire family who will never, ever forget her.

* * *

Aro , Caius , Marcus , Demetri, Maggie , Jane, Sulpicia, Felix and Alec stood in front of the grave of their lost family member, each of them shaking with sobs. Caius was on his knees in front of the grave, his face showing only misery and anguish. Aro didn't even want to think about what this was like for him.

Aro stared at the stone that now represented Ursula. This was all that was left of her.

_Dr. Ursula Spencer Black House_

_Loving wife, mother , doctor and friend_

Say not in grief: "She is no more," but live in thankfulness that she was

As tjey all looked down at the words that would stay with them forever, Caius spoke for the first time in 72 hours.

"Ursula, my sarcastic, beautiful Ursula. I am so sorry. I love you, I've always loved you," he moaned.

His words came out in a harsh whisper, filled with regret and anguish. As Aro looked at his broken brother with sad eyes Aro realized that there really was no moving past this. Ursula had such a deep and irreversible impact on our lives. She would always be the missing piece to their family. One that they could never get back.

As Volturi all stared at the grave while lost in our grief, Caius suddenly stood up, and ran.

He was gone as fast as lightening, running through the forest with wild abandon.

Felix and Alec were a second away from chasing him down when Marcus gave them all a stern look.

"You are not to go after him. He needs his time to grieve, and we all know Caius, he needs to grieve alone," he stated. None of them contradicted him, for they knew he was right.


End file.
